Recruited
by Anaica
Summary: Modern day AU. The world is safe, thanks to an organization that stays in the shadows. But now they need help lots of help to defeat the newest threat. The issue facing Blue, Regina, Robin and Gold isn't finding the help; it's making sure they don't kill each other in the process. Enter 13 complete strangers who have to work together to save the world. All canon ships
1. I need them here Monday morning

The sun streamed into the corner office and bounced off the metal nameplate on the huge desk that read BLUE. That wasn't her real name, she had been cursed with four names. Her parents couldn't say no to any family members and hence she was named Berta Lillian Una Elizabeth.

Blue suited her much better. She was middle aged petite woman with dark brown hair, all dark apart from few blue streaks she purposely put there. She was dressed in a dark professional suit.

She had been in her office since about daybreak, going through the papers on her desk, over and over, hoping to read something new. Hoping to understand the newest threat that was looming over the heads of her organization.

Blue formed an organization six years ago using her brains and skill and wit. And her many many connections in the government. She called it Bow &amp; Arrow.

The world was a very dangerous place, full of plots to over throw governments and get rid of the opposition. The FBI and CIA could only do so much and the Secretary of Defense was only one person, and Blue's own cousin.

Ms. Clarabelle Brown, who luckily only had one name no matter how old fashion it was, trusted few people. And she knew her cousin, Blue had been into spying and her investigation skill were rivaled to none. Who else would Clarabelle ask to protect the world?

The organization wasn't exactly illegal, nor was it legal. Technically it didn't exist. Bow &amp; Arrow was formed to protect the world from things they didn't need to understand. They took care of the threats before they really became threats.

Bow and Arrow had a small handful of employees, none of them were easy to find. Or to convince to join. There was Regina Macintosh, a former politician from Maine, she had been blackmailed and forced out of office a few years prior to Blue finding her in another campaign office. Victor Whale had been nursing a large mug of beer in a bar, after being kicked out of yet another hospital for unproved experiments. Sidney Glass had a rap sheet a mile long for wire taping, his skill was almost legendary. As a struggling fashion designer, Ashley Boyd had little choice when the mysterious woman offered her a job at a start-up organization. Robin Loxley was this close to making it onto the police force in his small town that was until he discovered corruption and dropped out completely. Kathryn Nolan was the only one who found Blue and offered her services; her reasons were still unknown to this day. Gold, just Gold with no first name or pretty much any background information, was the hardest to track down; he never left a paper trail, almost perfect for a dealer of hard to find objects.

Over the years, they discovered they all worked quite well together, taking out targets before the government got to them, both national and international. The actual operation took up a whole building on a corner of a very busy street in New York City, Broadway to be exact. The sign on the door said insurance but it never seemed to be opened, the lights were never on. Or that's what the front window made it look like.

Blue received untraceable emails daily and she spent most of her time reading them. She shouldn't be this stressed out, she should be used to this stressed by now. It was six years since she first opened the organization. The words stress and fear should have disappeared from her vocabulary. But they were still there, especially with the newest threat.

This newest mission might be bigger than the eight of them. As much as she hated it, they needed help. But she was very sure she found the perfect recruits.

Regina Macintosh usually walked to work, she was in New York City, what was the point of owning a car? Tt gave her time to focus on the day ahead. It was the only part of her former life she kept. Maine had been home until someone framed her for stealing money and she was chased out. Now New York was her home, new job, new life. It was perfect, she couldn't ask for anything more. One last check of her cell phone, which brought a smile to her face and untangling her fingers from someone's hand, she entered her office building.

Robin Loxley walked through the front doors of Bow &amp; Arrow ten minutes after Regina did. She was already heading out of the break room. He just whistled to himself, he was happy, but then again he was always happy?

"Morning Robin, Blue wants you in her office now." Nova, the receptionist, beamed up at him. She was Blue's niece, sometimes it seemed like Bow &amp;T Arrow was a family company. But Nova had her own set of talents that were helpful to the success of Bow &amp; Arrow. The receptionist was a sweet girl, but he knew looks were deceiving. He had seen her disarm a mugger on the way to work one morning without spilling. "Thank you Nova." He ran up the stairs, two at a time. Robin Loxley avoided the elevator like the plague.

Blue's office was huge, as the founder she deserved it. That and she put up with all of them on a daily basis. Not many people could pull these seven people together and expect them to get the job done while not killing each other.

Regina and Gold were already there. Seriously, did Gold not have a life? He was at the office before Robin and still in his office at the end of the day; it was like he lived there.

The conference table held thirteen open folders containing a different person's file.

"Morning, are we expanding?" He greeted them.

"Actually we are." Blue told him honestly. "Did you not get the email?"

"No, when I leave here, I am off the clock, unless duty calls. Besides I was very much enjoying myself last night." He said. Gold rolled his eyes, Blue scoffed while Regina did not meet his eyes.

"We are dividing them up into groups." Blue informed them. "Who do you want to recruit?"

"Thirteen at once? Is this really wise?" Gold asked. "We would be more than doubling our work force at once. Provided they even accept the offer."

"Did you not see the latest email? We need them. All of them." Blue told him sternly.

"Why them, Blue? What makes them so special?" Regina asked.

"Nova did the research. We all have a common goal. And addressing your concern about them not wanting to join, they should be given the choice. This is their lives, we can't make them do anything."

The four heads of Bow &amp; Arrow stared down at the files on the table. Thirteen, a seemingly large number, they were random strangers, what was the chance they wouldn't be at each other's throats within a minute of stepping foot in the door? Among them was a pair of sisters, a brother and sister, a set of cousins and the two legacies.

For once in her life, Regina was agreeable. "I'll take these four." She gathered up four files and sat down in a chair to begin to read up on her chosen targets.

Robin shook his head, and then noticed two very familiar faces on the table. "Just these two." But he was ready for an adventure and grabbed another one.

"If I must…" Gold took four files, then thought better of one of them and placed it back on the desk.

This left three for Blue. "Alright, that's settled. I need them all here Monday morning."


	2. Mary Margaret Blanchard

**Hi all, this story is very slowly coming together. I have background for everyone before they had the choice to come together. Note- no one is happy.**

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard was an orphan. She wasn't always one. She had eight wonderful years with her parents. They were warm and supportive and involved in every aspect of her life. And they were madly in love. If Mary Margaret were to look up the phrase 'fairy tale romance' in the dictionary, she would see a picture of her parents.

And the family unit was complete with the addition of Mary Margaret's baby sister, Ruby. Ruby was only three years younger and while Mary Margaret wasn't exactly the overprotective type, she did try to teach Ruby everything she knew.

She didn't really have to play the big sister role until that fateful day. The day that everything changed.

The family was trying out a fine dining place that the critics said were a must try. There were things on her plate that Mary Margaret never heard of or she wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole.

Lucky, or unlucky for her, Mary Margaret and Ruby were still above ground the following week. Their parents came down with a case of food poisoning. The doctors couldn't explain it or treat it. There was a quick funeral without much time to grieve before the girls were shipped off to some great aunt that they never met.

The great aunt, though she preferred to be called Granny, tried to support the girls, put a roof over their heads and keep them in school. She did a good job until the day she died.

What Mary Margaret excelled at was school. She loved to learn, she wanted to know everything books could treat her. And what she loved more than learning was teaching.

But by the time she was ready for college, Granny was dead, leaving everything to the girls, which sadly wasn't much. A decent apartment and some credit card debit. So for the time being, college was off the table. Mary Margaret took the first job she found, the hostess at a slightly upscale restaurant. That's all she could get with her limited schooling and nonexistent work experience.

In truth, she never wanted to set foot in a restaurant but desperate times called for desperate measures.

A few years later, there was another job opening, this time for a waitress. As much as she did not want to do it, she told Ruby. Her sister got the job. She hadn't planned on going to college, she wanted to be an actress. At least now Mary Margaret could keep an eye on Ruby, making sure she stayed out of trouble.

They kept their heads down as the world became more dangerous around them. Crime was right outside their door, both at home and work. But they both had a survival instinct that kept them alive. They had each other's backs no matter what.

Mary Margaret dreamed every day of a happy ending, one where she had a Prince Charming, someone to stand beside her during all the obstacles of life.

* * *

**Reviews please, they will get you the next backstory. **

**So I did realize the character tags are the oddest bunch ever. Blue and Gold and Robin and Regina.**


	3. Ruby Blanchard

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Wow, so when I said snail's pace of this story, I really meant it. This is only because I don't really have a plot for after I introduce everyone. But I do have a schedule of sorts. I am thinking every other Wednesday. There's a new chapter of my other story every Sunday if anyone is interested. **

* * *

Ruby Blanchard was an orphan. At least there was a short time when she had been happy with her parents and older sister. Ruby was a self-proclaimed wild child. Adventure was her thing, unlike her sister Mary Margaret.

Ruby's life was turned upside down when her parents died of food poisoning. She didn't really understand what was going on, only that one day mommy and daddy were there and then the next day they weren't. Mary Margaret held her hand the whole time and answered her questions as best as she could.

After the funeral, the girls were sent to live with a relative they never met or even heard of. Granny was strict and as Ruby grew up, she constantly battled with the old woman. But she did love Granny, as the woman did her best to take care of the girls in their parents' stead. She was strict but fair and always had the girls' best interests at heart.

Ruby was the popular girl at school and excelled at after-school activities more than actual studies. But at least she did try to stay out of too much trouble.

Mary Margaret gave up her college dreams so Ruby could attend. She did a two year program in travel and tourism. The sooner she could get back to her sister was all that mattered. Mary Margaret had taken a job at a restaurant and as much as she hated the idea, Ruby became a server there.

She still kept the wild child image which attracted attention, both good and bad. While she did date, she was holding out for the one. a knight in shining amour to come and take her away. She wanted a relationship like her parents had. Mary Margaret did her best to keep mommy and daddy alive in Ruby's mind. By the time she started her job, she couldn't recall her mother's voice or her father's laugh.

Ruby wanted to travel and see other places but she couldn't leave her sister's side. They were all they had left in this world. And Mary Margaret wouldn't leave. She was comfortable and she didn't take to change well. Her only mission was to protect her little sister.

But Ruby was growing up faster than Mary Margaret wanted. She dyed her hair and got piercings and began to dress to attract the wrong crowd. But at least she knew how to handle herself. Mary Margaret stayed quiet, anything that came out of her mouth would sound like Granny. She just wanted her sister back.

Ruby continued to work and dream pf a better more exciting life. One where life actually had meaning and purpose, something with friends and a connection. Something, anything,

* * *

**Reviews are welcome.**


	4. Recruiting Mary Margaret and Ruby

Regina opened the door to the small restaurant. The smell of homemade greeted her before the hostess did. It almost made her miss Maine, almost.

"Morning, or rather good afternoon. Just one?" The hostess was all smiles.

"Yes, just one." Regina said then followed the girl to a table near the window. Regina sat down and removed the knives and almost pulled crayons out of her purse. But she stopped herself. 'You are dinning alone and working here.' Regina shook her head.

"So our specials are the Oreo milkshake and fired onion rings. Your server will be right you." The hostess handed her the menu and walked away. Regina swore she heard whistling.

According to the file, the sweet whistling hostess was Mary Margaret Blanchard. She was hard working and caring. Regina bit back a smile. She had been the same way, once upon a time. Until life got tough and she got tougher.

"Can I get your drink order?" The raven haired waitress asked. Regina slightly jumped in her seat, she hadn't even heard her approach. Those were good skills.

"Just a water with a lemon and I am going to try the onion rings.:

"Coming right up."

Regina smiled. Onion rings that she would pair with a salad. Regina MacIntosh was slightly vain.

The food came out and it wasn't half bad. Maybe she would return with the others. It mostly depended on the outcome of the recruit.

"How is everything?" The server was back. Her name was Ruby. She asked her question was asked when Regina was half way through her salad.

"Excellent. Just curious, when does your shift end?"

Ruby stared at the woman confused. Here sat a very confident woman in a business suit. What could she possibly want to talk about? Maybe it was a job opportunity. Something better than this restaurant, maybe something involving travel. "Fifteen minutes. What is this about?"

"Your future." Regina answered.

Well, that peaked her interest. Ruby needed time to go faster, she needed to know why the woman wanted to talk to her. She was interested in her future.

Finally she clocked out and slid into the chair across from the woman.

"Regina Macintosh, I work for an organization that is looking to expand. Would you be interested?"

"I only have server experience and a certificate in travel and tourism." Ruby told her straight out. As curious as she was and as ready as she was, there were limits on her skill set.

"Those are assets, ones that would benefit Bow and Arrow."

"Bow and Arrow? The insurance company that I always walk past? It's not just a mock up? The place never looks open, it's always dark and silent and empty."

"Bow and Arrow is fully operational." Regina informed her.

Ruby thought about it. Even though she knew nothing about insurance, she knew in her gut these was something more that Regina wasn't telling her. And Ruby didn't care, she just wanted out.

There was just one thing holding her back. "My sister is very protective, she wouldn't let me go." Ruby felt so stupid, still being under the very watchful eye of her sister.

But Regina didn't see it as an issue at all. "I'm extending the offer to your sister as well."

Relief swept over Ruby, that was a huge step in the right direction. "Her shift ends in ten minutes, do you want to talk to her also?"

"Of course. And I'm going to skip dessert." Regina said before the waitress could bring up the topic. Regna had self-control and a fresh baked apple pie at home.

"I'll have her bring the check." Ruby smiled as she left the table. She could smell a change in the wind, a new beginning.

Mary Margaret had received odd instructions from Ruby about the woman at table G32. Clock out and then bring the check to woman wanted to discuss something with her. What could a complete stranger want to talk to her about?

Mary Margaret finally sat down slightly confused. "Hello, is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering if you were interested in a career change? Something away from the restaurant business?" Regina asked.

Mary Margaret's heart skipped a beat. Of course she wanted to get out of the restaurant business. She hated it but never told Ruby how much she hated it. "What do I need to do? What does the job entail?"

"Well, the job would be part time, unless you want more. It's a high pay and very important work Here's my card. If you are interested, stop by my office Monday morning at nine. I hope to see the both of you there." Regina stood up and left.

Mary Margaret stared at the card. Insurance? What did she and Ruby know about insurance?


	5. Killian Jones

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Killian Jones was an orphan. He had never known his mother, she had died giving birth to him. This left the three Jones men to pick up the pieces, His father had a bad habit of ignoring Killian, maybe every time he look at him, he saw his wife and what he had lost.

So Liam had to be Killian's everything: mother, father, older brother, protector, and teacher. Liam was five years older than Killian and Killian basically worshipped the ground Liam walked on. And with good reason. Liam Jones was everything their father was not. Liam was kind, brilliant, honest, brave and hard working. These qualities made life better when their father randomly decided not to come home one day.

The only good thing about the situation was the timing. Liam was already legal so Killian was able to stay with him. Their even smaller family unit pulled tighter together to support each other and they knew they were better off without him.

Liam tried to keep Killian on the straight and narrow path but it was not easy. Killian began to fall in with the wrong people. At first he kept it from Liam, he knew his older brother would not approve of the way Killian was able to help support the family. But he quickly began questioning and Killian was ousted.

Tempers flew but eventually they came to an agreement. They would both find better ways to bring money into the family.

Liam took a job that he couldn't tell Killian anything about, though the word insurance was dropped once. He worked crazy hours. Which was good for Killian. Liam did not need to see the steam of random women leaving their apartment. Killian was seeking comfort in the wrong way and broke hearts along the way.

A year after the deal, there was a knock at the front door in the middle of the night. Killian was the only one home. He answered it and found a very serious looking woman standing there. Killian was quickly informed that there was an accident at work and Liam was gone. No other explanation than that.

Killian would have spiraled out of control if he hadn't been close to making a name for himself. He allowed himself a month to grieve before picking himself back up and completely reinventing his image.

Killian Jones opened a night club, just a place for a young hip crowd and some questionable people. And he was one of the questionable people. He made back door deals and moved into a nicer apartment. The lifestyle only got richer, besides that nothing changed. The women, the drinking, the chaos. He enjoyed it and was always looking for more.

But deep down, he wanted to know what happened to Liam and if anyone knew.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	6. Recruiting Killian Jones

Killian Jones entered the Rolly Joger later than he had planned. He has been occupied with more enjoyable activities. He was greeted by friends, handshakes, pats on the back and one very bold kiss from a blonde.

"I'm free all night, if you are interested." She whispered in his ear.

Killian was certainly interested. He just had a few things to do first. "Later, I promise." He touched her cheek. Then he turned to the bar tender. "Anything she wants put it on my tab."

Killian continued to walk further into the club. More handshakes and finally his signature rum was in his hand. He did have a meeting, something about a cop needing something covered up.

The meeting was in the shadows, away from the music. It went well, easy enough. But the whole time, he felt like he was being watched. And he doubted it was the blonde. It was mature, reserved and calculating. It interested him and he took a casual look around but he couldn't find the source. Was he imagining things?

Soon enough, the meeting was over and he surrounded himself in the atmosphere of the club, even allowing the blonde to drag him onto the dance floor. Her eyes told him that this was only a taste of what she could do.

And there was that feeling again. Killian's blue eyes looked around the room and finally found her. Tall, brunette, in an outfit that slightly made her uncomfortable but she was easy on the eyes. They met eyes for the brief moment. Now what were the chances she would come to him?

She never did. So Killian left the blonde and approached the bar. "What's your poison, lass?" He asked.

Regina almost choked on the tail end of her drink. She hated undercover missions with a passion. "Apple martini." She responded finally.

Another glass was placed in front of her and Killian received another rum. "To casual strangers." He toasted. She didn't respond, just touched her glass to his. "You look out of place." Killian observed.

Out of place was an understatement. She would give anything to home with her little family. But she was working. "It's not good form to guess things about a woman." Regina stated, knowing that was her hook.

Killian's eyes widened at her. Good form? Liam had drilled that saying into his head. And he tried to live up to his brother's expectations. Just lately. It wasn't easy. "Where did you hear that phrase?" There was a slight edge to his voice, one that suddenly broke. Bloody hell, he missed Liam so much.

"Good form? It's just a phrase. But now that I have your attention, there is something you can do for me." She leaned in close and he expected her to whisper in his ear.

But instead, she slid a card into his hand. _'Regina Macintosh, associate director, Bow and Arrow.' _

"Are you hiring me?" Killian asked, confused.

"Think of it as I'm recruiting you. If you're interested, be there at nine Monday morning."

Then she stood up and left Killian Jones pondering.


	7. Jefferson Carroll

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. And we keep going with the backstories. **

* * *

Jefferson Carroll was an orphan. His home life was a living hell. His parents, if one could call them parents, were drug addicts. The house was always a mess and Jefferson was not being properly taken care of. As a child, he didn't know any different. But as he got older and made friends at school, he saw how his friends' parents acted and longed for a relationship like that, He tried to hide the fact that his parents were horrible but his friends found out and took him under their wing.

For the first time in his life, Jefferson was taken care of. He had a roof over his head, clothes on his back and food in his stomach. He spent nights at friends' houses and his parents never noticed.

He did well in school and received a full scholarship for college. That's where he majored in business.

After graduating, he went back home and opened a tea shop. He never forget his friends, his parents however seemed to disappear. Only to turn up one day, dead from an overdose. Jefferson wasn't surprised.

So he threw himself into his new shop, making it the best tea shop the town had ever seen. And it attracted her. Alice was a vision of beauty from the moment she stepped foot in the door. Blonde hair, blue eyes, smarts and sweetness that seemed impossible to exist in one person.

Suddenly he was head over heels in love with her and she returned his feelings. World wind romance would be the only word to describe their love. They got married quickly and Alice found herself pregnant.

Nine blissful months, Jefferson was over the moon happy. They set up house and a nursery.

The baby came early and there were unseen complications. Jefferson must have paced the hospital halls a million times. He was forbidden to see either his wife or his baby. By the end of the day, he was able to hold his baby girl named Grace but his wife would never be able to hold her. Alice didn't survive.

So Jefferson was left with a baby that he wasn't entirely sure how to raise alone. He poured his every waking hour into his daughter and his business. The only help he accepted begrudgingly was from Alice's sister Dinah.

He watched Grace like a hawk, praying nothing would happen to her. She was all he had left of Alice. There had to be a better way to provide for her.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	8. Recruiting Jefferson Carroll

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. So who is going to recruit Jefferson?**

* * *

Jefferson Carroll looked around his tiny tea shop. It had a very different vibe than a coffee shop. It was calmer and quieter. The customers were more relaxed and not as rushed. Maybe that was why Jefferson liked tea drinkers as opposed to coffee drinkers. People who drank coffee always acted like they were late for a very important date. Tea was had to relax while coffee was to boost energy.

There was a chalkboard with the flavors of the day out front. The color scheme was simple, at least it was apart from the children's corner. Grace had been demanding that she had a place to sit when she came to the shop. And of course, it was Alice in Wonderland themed.

HM &amp; HM Tea Party had been open for about eight years. People guessed daily what the letters meant. Jefferson thought it was obvious: Mad Hatter and March Hare. Subtle nod but not in your face like 'The Mad Tea Party' would have been. HM &amp; HM Tea Party attracted an older clientele. College students mostly but also white collar workers who disliked coffee and wanted an alternative.

Jefferson worked alone. He really should hire someone. An extra set of hand would be nice. Especially since he was spending more and more time at the book shop.

It was a friendship, strictly a friendship, he told himself. She didn't push anything else and Jefferson was not completely over Alice. She had been the love of his life.

Jefferson scanned the shop, it was the usual afternoon crowd. And as always, Cassie had set up shop in the corner. She was a self-proclaimed seer and read people's tea leaves, for a price. Jefferson thought many times that he should yell out that she was a fake. Or at the very least, charge her rent.

"Morning." Came a cheerful voice.

He was suddenly back on Earth. Standing in front of him was woman who looked a bit uncomfortable in her casual clothes. "Afternoon and welcome to MH &amp; MH. What can I get you today?"

"I'm new to the world of tea. What do you recommend?"

"You're a tea virgin? What's your favorite taste and we will take it from there."

"Apple." The woman answered.

"Well, you just made my life easy. We only have one apple tea, it's an apple lemon pomegranate." Then he became to inform her more about the tea as he made it. "It's a rooibos tea. Rooibos teas are herbal infusions made form a South African red bush and sometimes called "red teas". There are also green rooibos teas that are just as delicious as the red teas." It was a habit of his. Suddenly he realized she was actually listening, unlike everyone else who couldn't care less.

"Keep going, this information is fascinating."

But Jefferson could read people well, unlike Cassie could read tea leaves. "You didn't come in here to ask about tea." He said it as a statement rather than a question.

"Just as smart as you look Mr. Carroll. Would you like to make a better life for your daughter?" The woman asked. Jefferson had warning bells go off in his head. How did she know he had a daughter? But she only laughed. "She called you Dad five minutes ago. But are you interested?"

A better life? All he wanted was to spend more time with Grace. "What do you have in mind?"

The woman slid a business card to him. "Orientation is Monday at 9."

"Didn't catch your name."

"Regina." She took her tea and left the shop.

* * *

**This ends the four that are Regina's responsibility. So who is next and who is going to recruit them?**


	9. Graham Hunter

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Next recruit, Graham Hunter. I miss him so much, also it's good to note, I added my own original character here. She is the main character in the "Bounty Hunter Chronicles", if anyone is interested. **

* * *

Graham Hunter was an orphan. He had to thank his lucky stars that he was a light sleeper. He woke up suddenly smelling smoke. His first thought was his family. Graham crawled out of bed and down the hallway. But flames blocked the way to his parents' bedroom. The only clear path was to his younger sister's room.

Amelia was still sleeping, clueless to the danger around them. Graham woke up her up and before she was able to scream, he pushed her out the bedroom window.

No sign of their parents outside but there were fire trucks and ambulances and police cars everywhere. The fire was ruled accidental and the children were shipped off to a foster home.

Graham tried to make the most of it. He was safe, Amelia was safe, and they were alive and together. But they never found a forever family. Graham did come close one day but he refused to go without his sister. The problem with Amelia was that no one seemed to want her, she was a born trouble maker. And Graham was her self-appointed keeper.

High school was the highest education that he could logically hope for, so to keep himself looking good for the future, he volunteered, a lot. Animal shelters, campaign offices, schools, anywhere that needed help. It wasn't until Amelia remarkably got a job that Graham settled down. She became a secretary at the local police station and he did desk work but expressed interest in becoming a detective. Was it to maybe find out about the fire that killed his parents? Maybe, but he kept that to himself.

They were magnets for trouble, they just had to be. That was the only way Graham could logically explain why bad things always happened to them. They were minding their own business, just walking home when they saw it. A man being shot at point blank range. Graham yelled for Amelia to run. She did without a question. But she didn't go far before a car with tinted windows appeared in front of her and someone dragged her inside. Graham yelled and ran at the car, only to also be dragged inside.

The two of them sat on the floor of the large car, staring at a face that Graham had seen on the wanted posters at the station. Rocky, the mob boss.

Rocky wanted to kill them outright but had another idea. Yes, both Graham and Amelia knew how to fight, being shuffled form one foster home to another taught them that. Amelia stayed silent even when addressed. Graham was grateful but knew why. One of the men in the car was playing with a lighter.

So Graham and Amelia had no choice but to join the mob. At least Graham never had to kill, he would have drawn the line there.

He wanted a better life for himself and his sister, not this horrible life. He prayed for a way out.

* * *

**Reviews please.**


	10. Amelia Hunter

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Original Character chapter.**

* * *

Amelia Hunter was an orphan. One that was terrified of candles, she had good reasons too. Birthdays had always been a happy occasion, there was cake and presents and family. But that all changed when she was seven.

She had been peacefully dreaming about having some adventure when she was shaken awake by her older brother Graham. She had never seen him look so serious and a tad bit scared. Then she noticed the smoke and flames in the room. She opened her mouth to scream or cry but Graham was quicker.

He grabbed her and threw them both out of her bed room window. There were a few fire trucks and police cars and ambulances everywhere. But no sign of their parents.

They were quickly checked out by the paramedics, who cleared them health wise. Emotionally and mentally was a whole different story. Amelia and Graham lost everything.

The next few years weren't much better for the siblings. They were bounced from foster home to foster home. No one seemed to want them or rather no one wanted to keep Amelia. She was a troublemaker, sharp tongue and quick right hook. And Graham was destined to be her keeper. She did keep him on his toes.

As soon she could work, Amelia did. Taking the first job she could, Amelia found herself behind the desk at the local police station. Graham followed her and was on the path to be a detective.

Amelia was happy with her life for the first time in a very long time. But it was short lived. Both Amelia and Graham were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

They were walking down a street late one night and saw something they should not have. A straight murder by a mob member, which led to the siblings being thrown into a car to have a chat with the mob boss himself.

Amelia never felt so scared, including the fire. His name was Rocky and her seriously considered killing them. Couldn't have them telling the police. Amelia kept her mouth shut that both she and Graham worked on the force.

But Rocky had a better idea, to offer both of them jobs. Graham had only curtly nodded when asked if he knew how to fight. And, Rocky explained some jobs required a woman's touch. They had no choice but to accept.

Thus Amelia fell into a dangerous life, one she regretted every day. Most jobs were nothing more than a powerful flirt to get the needed information. While others required a fight, ones that had Graham patching her up when she got home.

She dreamed of a better life, a safe job and no need to be constantly looking over her shoulder.

* * *

**Reviews? Now who is going to recruit them?**


	11. Recruiting Graham and Amelia

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. I am so sorry about the uncertainty of the publishing. Every other week is hard to remember. But this gives me time to write the actual plot, which should be better now that "Flaws" is done. **

** Recruiting time!**

* * *

It wasn't a seedy bar but it wasn't high class either. It was right in the middle and comfortable for Graham and Amelia. They sat at the bar with their signature drinks, Graham had his scotch and Amelia had her whiskey.

"He's late." Amelia said, looking at her cell phone.

"He's two minutes late. Calm down, nothing bad is going to happen if he doesn't walk through the door exactly at eight."

"You two talking about me?" Came a voice behind them as a hand clamped down on their shoulders.

Graham chuckled and Amelia jumped slightly. "Robin, how many times do I have to tell you, do not sneak up on me?"

"Sorry. I'll have a whiskey." He told the bartender.

"Man after my own heart." Amelia muttered under her breath. Both Graham and Robin heard it though. Thy sat down in a booth away from the noise of the bar. The three had known each other for years and were very close friends.

"So how's life?" Robin asked.

"Same crap different day." Amelia answered.

"On both fronts." Graham added.

Only Robin knew about both of the siblings' jobs. "What if I told you my job was hiring?" Robin asked, carefully watching their reactions.

Graham's breath quickened. All he wanted was to get his little sister out of this dangerous life. Amelia swallowed hard, she always put up a strong front but she lived in fear.

"Robin, you sell insurance. We are not exactly desk people..." Graham started to say.

"But we can be." Amelia jumped in. Neither man had ever seen her this desperate.

"Think about it. I have to make a phone call." Robin told them and left the booth.

Amelia rounded on Graham. "Can we?" She suddenly sounded so childlike. "I want out." She could only be this way with him. Not even Robin saw her like that.

He wanted out. Everyday Graham prayed for a way out. Was this it? "One job will be easy to walk away from, but the other one…"

"I know. But the least we can is apply."

Robin had been watching them from the door. "I think I got them, I'll be home soon." He said into the phone. Then he headed back inside. "So what's the decision?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"We are applying but we have some questions first." Graham answered for the both of them.

"The director can answer all of your questions. So you know where the office is. Monday morning at nine. Be there." Robin shook Graham's hand and gave Amelia a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're not staying out?" Graham asked.

"No, I have things to do. Night."

The siblings watched him go.

"You would think he had a family or something." Amelia commented almost wishfully.

"Maybe he does." Graham replied. They then shrugged their shoulders and went back to their drinks. Who cares if Robin was keeping things, not everything had to be out in the open.

They had bigger issues, like getting out from under the thumb of a mob boss.

* * *

**Reviews? Does Robin have a family? Who's next?**


	12. Faith Tinker

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Still going on the backstories.**

* * *

Faith Abbey was an orphan. She never met her parents, at the age of two days or so, she was dropped off at a convent. The nuns took her in and raised her like their own daughter, naming her Faith Abbey. Faith quickly discovered that she had a knack for building anything and fixing anything. The convent was eternally grateful to Faith for everything she did for them.

In school, Faith excelled in math and the sciences while history and literature needed some extra attention. She did pick up languages quick. By the time she graduated high school, Faith was fluent in four languages.

College was one thing Faith had been looking forward to since she started high school. College where she could discover herself and not be under the strict eyes of the nuns. She reinvented herself completely. She legally changed her name to Faith Tinker but she went just by Tink. College was, most importantly, the place she could finally have some fun.

And for her, fun meant trouble. Mostly it was drugs, not doing them though. She wouldn't touch the stuff, but she dealt. Her math and science skills came in handy.

Tink never looked the part, she was small and blonde, her grades very dropped. She was helpful and caring. The perfect undercover agent for a drug ring.

But eventually it all caught up with her. It was her senior year, two months shy of her graduation that everything came out in the open. Her associates were all arrested, Tink on the other hand, was never charged. No one ratted her out. But the guilt of her actions made her drop out.

Tink got a job at a local drug school, real legal drugs this time. And she never told the nuns back home about her actions. She didn't cut off contact with them her phone calls home just left out a lot of information. The nuns did not need to know she was a failure.

A few years after her supposed graduation, Tink's associates were freed from jail. They came looking for her, hoping to restart the business. This time the product was called "fairy dust".

Tink knew she should have said no, but there was part of her that wanted the trouble, the rush in her life. She knew she had to keep her nose clear head out of trouble. The last thing she needed was to go to jail. That kind of attention would make her the biggest disappointment the convent ever saw. But Tink needed something in her boring life.

So she dove head first into the underworld and tried not to look back. Two long years she gave, basically she handed her soul over to the devil.

Tink was an empty shell of a human being. Then she got the call she had been dreading. Mother Superior was dying and Tink made the trek back home.

On her death bed, Mother Superior made Tink swear that she would find a new life. A good life of friends and purpose.

Faith Abbey could not let her down.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**I spent most of Sunday plotting out this whole story. It's 90% done. I love where it is going. There's a purpose and a villain and a reason.**

**Heads up, I reposted the first chapter and a few other chapters. Regina's last name needed a change because of reasons. It's Macintosh now, it fits her better than Mills.**


	13. Recruiting Tink

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. So.. when I said i wrote the whole plot and it was amazing... I lied, kind of. Not even 24 hours after i finished the plot I had a brilliant/ terrible plot twist. I just updated the outline now I have to write the story. **

* * *

Summer was coming and that meant vacation and camping and beach days. Robin scanned the seasonal aisle for everything that caught his eyes. Sun screen and hats were a must. Those were in the basket and so did a dozen beach toys. That child was spoiled.

Robin finally made his way to the front counter. The cashier was a blonde young woman who gave him a fake smile. "Did you find everything you needed?"

"Yes, wait no. I need some fairy dust. Which aisle is that in?" Robin asked.

The woman froze then looked around the store. Was he asking for what she thought he was asking for? "Give me ten minutes and meet me out back." Tink told him.

"Thank you." Robin said then exited the store to put his purchases in the car. He waited at the back of the store, drumming his fingers against the building. This might be the stupidest thing he had ever done. Although he would love to laugh at the irony.

Tink came out exactly ten minutes later. She went to hand him a small plastic bag. "That's fifty dollars."

"Fifty?" Robin was only willingly to pay thirty. That's all the budget could afford. Blue kept a tight grip on the spending. One would think she was planning on buying a plane or something.

"That includes delivery cost." Tink informed him matter o' factly.

"How about I made you an offer? You want a better lifestyle? I can give you one." Robin pulled out a business card and handed it to her.

"Insurance?" Tink was skeptical.

"Oh you of so little faith."

That made Tink freeze and she took a step back. "Who are you?" She became worried.

"Just a person who is willingly to help you. If you trust me." Robin answered honestly. "Please give it a chance. "Monday morning at nine."

Tink nodded her head. Then she noticed the lion tattoo on his lower arm and remembered what Mother Superior had said before dying. That Mark would lead her to a better life.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**Notes from me- Mark and the lion refers to Saint Mark who's symbol is the lion. As someone who grew up in an abbey, Tink would have understood the reference. I think the interaction between them was funny.**

**Ok, so Robin is done with his three recruits. Up next... I'm not saying who. **


	14. Archie Hopper

Archie Hopper was an orphan. He only found it slightly horrible to say he wished he had become one earlier in life. His childhood was hadn't exactly been charming. What was one to expect with certified con artists as parents?

He never lived in one place more than three years, they were constantly moving around. So he didn't really have friends. Each time he graduated, it was among strangers.

He hated every moment of it. Yes, they put a roof over his head, clothes on his back, and an education. But beyond the bare essentials, they didn't care about him. Unless, of course they needed him for a con.

At first he didn't know better, he thought it was fun. But slowly the truth of his parents; "jobs" dawned on him. And he started to say no. He got a conscience. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't a bad person, he just had bad parents. Archie tried his hardest to distance himself from his parents. He busied himself with school work, planning to get as far as possible from them.

College finally rolled around and Archie packed himself up, fully intending to pay for his entire ride himself. He hadn't even asked his parents for money. He knew they had the money, money from cons. Besides his parents used their money on vacations that they never invited him on. Better that way, he didn't care.

At college, Archie was able to reinvent his image. No more was he the strange kid who sat alone with his head in a book. His classmates and roommates became his family and he could ask for better people.

They had similar interests, hobbies and backstories. They were all running from horrible home situations. They had all hoped to make a better life for themselves through college.

After much deliberation and endless hours with his advisor, Archie chose to major in psychology. The mind and the way it processed information fascinated him. And he also wanted to help others. Something his parents never wanted to do.

Speaking of his parents, he hadn't seen them since leaving for college. He never went home for weekends and spent holidays and breaks with friends. But tragedy, or life as he called it, stuck a week before graduation. He received a call from the police in his parents' current home town. They were found face down in a back alley. Their unlawful lives had finally caught up with them. Archie only grieved a moment, that's all he allowed himself. He took the trip to identify the bodies then he had them cremated. Their massive debt shouldn't have surprised him.

But he still graduated with honors and surrounded by the people he considered his real family.

Now to find a job to pay off his parents' debt and get himself on his feet. A friend of a friend offered him a spot at a small psychology office. For the first time in his life, Archie Hopper felt he was home.


	15. Recruiting Archie

It was so odd, Gold sitting in the waiting room of a psychologist's office. Dare he say it, he was uncomfortable. And to think he would have been sick to his stomach if he actually had an appointment. Yes, he had called, gotten the first available opening and drove himself down. The things he did for the job. Like he had any problems.

Who was he kidding? He had a list as long as Peter Pan was old. But no one knew that.

"Mr. Gold?" That voice brought him back to reality. "Dr. Hopper is ready to see you now."

Gold got up and tried to be his usual confident self. At least no one knew him here. He followed the girl to a room where Dr. Hopper sat.

"Afternoon, Mr.… Gold." Archie looked at the file. "You called saying it was an emergency. Are you going to sit down?"

Gold had been standing by the door. Reluctantly he did take a seat.

"Father issues?" Archie asked. Gold stared at him shocked. "I can read people quite well, it comes with the job." Gold still didn't answer. He just looked around the room, studying everything. "Mr. Gold, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Who said I need help?" Gold finally said something.

"Your defensive tone. So father issues and son issues." Archie hadn't posed it as a question. But all of his assumptions were right.

"I didn't come here for psychological help. I work for a company called Bow and Arrow and we were hoping that you would join." Gold needed to do this fast and get out. He was all business and not personal.

"Tell me about this company. You can expect me to join a company that I know absolutely nothing about." Archie just needed to get him to talk.

"Bow and Arrow is an insurance company that insures the protection of the world. It's made up on eight people with very different skills and I think you would make a good addition."

"Only child with abandonment issues." Archie made a note in his file.

"What? I didn't say that!"

"You are part of a tight knit company and looking to expand. And you hope that the combination of all your skills will keep you all together, much like a family."

"Orientation is Monday at nine." Gold stood up. He was quite done with this doctor.

"I'll see what this company is all about, if you answer one of my questions, Mr. Gold." Archie decided to make a deal with him.

Gold froze. No one made deals with him, he made deals with people. The things he did for the job. "What do you want to know?"

"Was I right about the father son issues?"

Gold actually lifted his face to the ceiling. "Yes."

"See you Monday morning." Archie seemed satisfied. Then he watched Gold bolt out of his office. What other troubled people would he find at Bow and Arrow?


	16. Belle French

Belle French was an orphan. Her mother had died when Belle was in her mid-teens, but she had installed a love of reading that lasted to this very day. Her father ran the largest exporting company of roses and sadly wasn't around much as he would have liked for his daughter. It seemed like one business trip after another. At least she had her books, they were her only friends.

Yes, Belle was happy at school and she exceled in every subject. She even set up after school tutoring sessions. But books were different; they didn't ask for much or want to do stupid things. They just listened and understood.

While she enjoyed readings, she actually enjoyed traveling with her father. If he could take his daughter away with him so she could experience new cultures, he did so, but her suitcases were always packed with books. While abroad, Belle would seek out the tiniest book shop she could find. She never returned to the hotel empty handed. She simply told her father that books took her to places he couldn't.

There was one trip that did not go according to plan. Belle had left France two days earlier. She wanted the extra time to reorganize her library with her new finds. Among them was a beautiful illustrated copy of Beauty and the Beast. She was so engrossed in the book that she did not hear her phone ring. The next thing she knew, there was breaking news on the television about a plane that went down in the Atlantic Ocean. Belle's gut told her something was very wrong. She flew to her phone and quickly listened to the voicemails. They were all from her father. He was calling to say he loved her very much, and then there was silence.

Belle fell into a state of grief. She had been too busy to pick up the phone that she never got the chance to respond to her father, to tell him she loved him too.

It took Belle a good six months to pull herself together. She kept the company, becoming the CEO. But she left the running to the actual board members. Belle had to follow her heart. Books had saved her life. If she hadn't gone home early, if she had been on that flight, she wouldn't be standing here today.

_Beauty and the Book_ opened on the anniversary of her father's death. It was tiny book shop with shelves all the way up to the ceiling with creaking floor boards.

The shop became a second home. She was happy and content. Belle really enjoyed helping the steady flow of customers find just the present, a book to escape the woes of the real world.

She desperately missed her father and kept dangerous thoughts to herself. Thoughts about the plane crash was no accident, that there was something bigger at play. Belle hoped and prayed that one day she could find out the truth.


	17. Recruiting Belle

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Gold opened the door to Beauty and the Book. Simple mission, get in , recruit Miss French and get out. He had no life, all he did was work, eat, sleep. No hobbies, or family. His coworkers were just acquaintances even after all these years.

His deep self-loathing was suddenly broken by a voice. "Morning, can I help you with something?" The voice was almost lyrical. Gold looked at the counter. The woman who stood there almost made gold's heart start beating.

He felt his throat become dry and he forgot what he came in for. Gold needed a moment to regain him composure. "Morning dearie. I was wondering if you had a certain copy of a book. An old copy of Beauty and the Beast?"

Belle's smile faded. That book still hurt. She couldn't read it without tearing up. "The oldest copy I have is for display and not for sale." She told him. "Why are you interested in that one? You don't look like a fan of children's stories."

"They aren't entirely for children. They teach lessons at any age. Besides I used to read them to my son…" Gold said then shut his mouth. Why was he getting personal with a complete stranger? And to think this woman might be working with him. So he quickly changed the subject and cut right to the chase. "Your father's plane didn't go down by accident."

That clearly got Belle's attention. But she remained calm. "I always knew it."

"Are you interested in learning more?" Gold asked.

"Of course." Belle became curious and almost desperate.

Gold handed her a business card. "Bow and Arrow is an insurance company that is expanding. And we have ways of uncovering the truth. Orientation is Monday morning at nine. Good day." He had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"You know, you're not as scary as you think you are." Belle said, stopping him in his tracks.

He wanted to go contradict her but he couldn't form words. Belle just gave him a knowing smile and watched him leave. She just shook her head. Gold was an odd character, she had read enough about him in her research.

Of course she was going to be at orientation, she was curious about what Bow and Arrow could tell her about her father's death.

She just had to close the shop for the morning. Keeping it from her friend was another question.

* * *

**Gold is right to the point, in this story. Friend? Review?**


	18. David Nolan

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

David Nolan was an orphan. He used to have a big family: parents, older sister and a twin brother. Home life was never boring, each of the siblings was heavily involved in other school activities, whether it was sports or debate team or whatever it happened to be that year.

David and his twin brother James were on the football team. David was the running back and James was the quarterback. Life was perfect.

Did David get stuck in James' shadow sometimes when it came to sports and grades and girls? Yes, but he tried not to let it bother him. He knew that his time would come.

Tragedy stuck when their parents disappeared one day. They went out on a vacation and never reached their destination. The Nolan children wondered what happened and if there was anything they could have done to stop them.

Now James began to spiral down in every aspect of his life an got mixed up with the wrong crowd. His sister tried to use her parental authority on him and David tried to use his twin connection. But nothing got through to him and he paid dearly for it.

James Nolan was quickly in over his head and that's where the bullet was. The police found him and contacted his only living relatives. David and his sister had to identify the body. There was a quick funeral.

David watched sadly as his family shrank. He had hoped that his sister would stay by his side. But that was too much for her. She also walked out without so much as a reason.

So David Nolan was alone. He busied himself with school and found a job with the local animal shelter. Watching animals come and go wasn't painful for him, he was so used to it.

But it was his identical looks to James that made his life difficult. Now he got the idea of exactly James had done. David had to turn down jobs that required beatings and robbery. He didn't want to get mixed up in that life. The animal shelter had some interesting nights when he would get unwelcome visits.

David had many run in with the police; none of the situations were his fault. One of the officers suggested he look for a better job and maybe take up some self-defense classes.

He listened to the offer and a few months later, a late night visit didn't end with him on the floor.

But he was still alone, both family wise and friend wise. He kept himself busy with work and fostering dogs. He was happy and thought he had everything he ever wanted. Or so he thought because he met her.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	19. Recruiting David

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Sorry this is late.**

* * *

Gold wanted nothing more than to switch with someone else. He had enough of his missions getting too personal. It made him uncomfortable and he hated being uncomfortable. He felt like people were getting to know the real him and that was terrifying, for everyone involved. Regina had gone as far as to call him a drama queen. The things he did for his job.

He always wanted a dog, but he felt he worked too much. Well that and eventually the dog would hate him like everyone else. But Gold walked into the animal shelter and the barking started.

Amidst the barking, he heard a voice. "Can I help you with finding a dog? You looking to adopt today?"

Gold saw the man standing a few feet away, he held two dogs in his arm. He was an exact copy of his brother. "I'm just browsing." Gold might have been working but that did not mean he couldn't look around for a moment.

Or two.

Or three.

Or five.

Ok the black lab was giving him puppy eyes. But Gold was stronger or so he thought.

The man behind the counter had put the puppies into their cages and without saying a word, opened the cage of the black lab and placed her in Gold's arms. "She never gives anyone that face. She likes you." Gold froze but relaxed when the puppy licked his face. "Mr. Nolan, are you interested in a career change?"

David tensed up. "Look, I'm David, not James. I am not my brother. I don't want to get mixed up in that life…"

"Mr. Nolan, I'm not from that side of the tracks. Quite the opposite. We are the good guys."

"We?" David asked.

Gold went for his pocket but found it difficult with a currently sleeping puppy in his arms. David took pity on him and took the puppy back. Gold handed him a business card.

"Bow and Arrow? How is this the opposite of what my brother got mixed up in?"

"Like I said, we are the good guys. We are expanding the company and would like you on our side."

David had a lot to consider, like the most important person and their relationship. Would she understand? "Fine, where do I apply?"

"Orientation is Monday at nine."

* * *

**Aww, Gold with a puppy.**

**Reviews?**


	20. Neal Cassidy

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. So we are done with Gold's recruits, we are on to the last three people.**

* * *

Neal Cassidy said he was an orphan. He tended to gloss over his family history. There wasn't much good that he could say anyway. His parents were in a happy marriage since Neal was born. He wasn't the reason, he had been told them countless times. His father didn't make the right choices or the right friends, if one could call them friends.

Then when Neal was about six, his mother disappeared one night. There was a rumor around town that she found a better man and left with him. She never came looking for Neal. A tiny part of him wanted to leave with his mother, but the bigger part, the child part, just want his family back together. But she never came home, even when Neal wished on every star.

It was just Neal and his father then and shockingly they formed a tight bond. He wasn't a bad father, just a flawed person. He got his act together and began to make a decent living for his son. His job was a manager at a pawn shop.

Slowly Neal's father began to gain influence and power, both from his boss and from the regulars at the shop. It was before when his father was involved with dangerous people, now they got involved with him. Neal was never sure how it happened but one day he came home from school and his father was a completely different person.

He made deals, ones that really only he came out on top. He became evil but a necessary evil in town.

Neal hated every minute of it and again wished on a star that life could go back to normal. When wishing didn't work, he tried pleading with his father. And Neal Cassidy made a deal with his father, they were going to leave town and start a new life.

Fourteen year old Neal sat at a train station the next day and waited. And waited. And waited. His father never came. So he made the grown up decision and bought a ticket to the further city the rail offered.

His father chose his influence over his own son. He had seen it in his eyes that he wasn't good enough.

Neal lived on the streets for a few months before a kind family took him in. He glossed over his parents, he just said they were dead. He also lied about is age so he could start working and providing for himself.

Every day as he walked to work, he wondered about his mother, where she was, if he was going to randomly run into her on the streets, if they would know each other. No such luck.

Neal tried to lead a clean life, he did have a few slip ups. There was one slip up he did not regret, the one with the car and her. And the one thing Neal wanted in life.

* * *

**Reviews? **

**After these last three, there's a tad more before the Monday morning where everyone meets up. **


	21. Recruiting Neal

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

Blue pulled her car into the auto body shop across town. Thankfully there was only one worker there, and he was the one Blue needed.

"Morning, my car is making some odd noise." She told the man who came walking over to her.

"Well, you came to the right place." The man's shirt read 'Neal'. And he admired the car. That's a 1964 Buick Skylark convertible. You don't see many of these around. Is this your only car?"

"No, I have a yellow bug, or at least I used to have a bug. I left it at a body shop a while ago and then it just disappeared."

Suddenly there was a pit in Neal's stomach. This could not be the owner of the bug he stole for Emma years ago? What were the chances of that happening?

"I hope it found a better home. I barely drove it. Maybe a nice family is using it to get to school and making memories." Blue continued to muse out loud.

"I'll take a look at your car and find out what is making that noise." He slid under the car and did a routine a check. All the while, Blue was carefully watching him.

After twenty minutes of searching, Neal found nothing. "The car checks out, maybe you were hearing things." Neal told Blue.

"Maybe I was. So sorry to waste your time." She said then began to walk towards the car.

Neal felt he had to do the right thing, even though it might get him in so much trouble. "Miss, wait." He called after her. Blue turned to look at him curiously. "Your car didn't just disappear. I took it." He suddenly felt horrible that he took a car from this nice woman but lighter that it was finally off his chest.

"What did you do with my car?" Blue wanted to know.

"My former girlfriend had it; she mostly uses it to transport our son around." Neal told her.

"How old is your son?"

"Henry is seven. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Maybe." Blue pulled out a business card out of her purse and handed it to him.

"Bow and Arrow, an insurance company. I have no experience in insurance."

"We offer on the job training." Blue answered him. "Monday morning at nine, if you are interested, come by the office." Then she slowly drove out of the shop.

But Neal stopped her. "There's nothing wrong with the car, is there?" It should have dawned on him sooner but he did feel busted.

"Not a thing, runs perfectly. See you Monday."

* * *

**Reviews? If you are keeping track, we have two more people to recruit. Any guesses on who? **

**FYI- I miss Neal so much and was overjoyed to see him Sunday night.**


	22. August Booth

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Next up...**

* * *

August Booth was an orphan. The first handful of years had been happy and loving. He always had a small family unit. Just him and his parents, no grandparents, aunts, uncles or cousins. He didn't mind it.

Until the day the light turned red too fast and a pick-up truck plowed right into their small car. His parents died on impact. August, however, was rushed to the hospital and kept on life support. He woke up days later in a strange room scared out of his mind.

And some strange woman was there, telling him that she was his aunt. At first August was confused. He had no family members. But she carefully explained that sadly she and his mother had a falling out years ago and were not on speaking terms.

August was taken to his new home with a new old family. That's when he met his little cousin Emma. From that moment, he was going to protect her for the rest of his life.

Which was why he held it together when they were abandoned at the mall. He had to be the strong one, keeping her distracted from the officer's conversations about their fate.

The first night wasn't horrible; the police officer's house was nice. August wished upon a star that there was another sister that would magically appear to take them away. No such luck. Foster care was awful. Maybe he made it worse for them by demanding that the never be separated. Adopting one kid was hard enough, but two was near impossible. So they were bounced around, a lot.

As soon as August was able to work, that's all he did besides school. He had to get a place for them to call home. Somewhere safe and kind. But the first thing August bought was a motorcycle and two very safe helmets. He refused to buy a car, or even get into a car. If he was in one, he would actually have a panic attack. At least with the motorcycle, he knew he and Emma had a way to leave without having to rely on anyone. That was the most important lesson August Booth wanted and needed to pass on to his younger cousin. Make sure you can rely on yourself, no matter what.

August worried constantly about Emma. She wasn't a bad kid, neither of them were. But they just seemed to have bad luck when it came to other people. Not being able to bail her out of jail as soon as possible would haunt him for the rest of his life.

They clung even closer to each other after that night. Friendship was now out of the question. They lived for the next few years quietly. August kept to his woodworking. Emma became a bail bonds person, much to the dislike of August.

But that job happened after another event, one that changed the dynamic of the cousins' relationship. A person was added.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**FYI- I am taking a day off from work next month to put in 8 hours on this story. It seriously needs a day to get through all the scenes I have planned. So glad I have an outline done.**


	23. Emma Swan

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**And I saved the best for last, our Savior...**

* * *

Emma Swan was an orphan. All she remembered from that tragic day was holding a purple balloon in one hand and her cousin's hand in the other. She had been having the time of her life in the ball pit at the local mall. Her parents were off shopping. She knew her birthday was coming up, maybe they were buying her presents? And what did six year old Emma Swan want? A princess dress, preferably pink, a tiara, a magic wand and a pink pony that talked.

She learned that day that fairy tales weren't real.

A nice security guard came up to her and asked where her parents were. Emma said they were buying her birthday presents. He carefully said the mall was closing in twenty minutes and that she and August should come down to the information booth.

August Booth was her cousin. He was three years older and seemed wise beyond his years. He had been living with Emma and her family since his own parents' death a few years earlier. The two kids had hit it off beautifully. August became the protective older brother that Emma never had.

He was the strong one during the ordeal at the information booth. He kept Emma as entertained as possible while keeping his own fears to himself. He was used to being left behind. He knew abandonment and wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially not his younger cousin.

Emma's parents never came, even after their names were announced over the loud speaker several times. So Emma and August spent the night with a kind police officer and her family before child protective services were called the next morning. The children were placed in foster care and bounced around. August was very vocal about them staying together, they were all they had left of their family.

They handled the group home together, having each others back through the bullying and the endless teasing. School was a safe haven for Emma, no one knew her past and with August's help and encouragement, she was top of her classes.

Middle school and high school went decently well. August was her rock. He had forfeited college so he could take a job at a woodworking shop. It was just enough to rent a rundown two bed room apartment. Someplace both August and Emma to call home.

But Emma couldn't stay away from trouble. Or maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was just holding a bunch of watches for a "friend" when the police found her. Apparently they were stolen watches and they were not her friends.

She spent a night in jail only because August could not scrape together the money for bail. But that one night in jail taught her more than any class ever could. It taught her to trust no one. Until him.

* * *

**Reviews? So the backstories are done, questions- who has the crappiest backstory? I'm interested to know what you all think. **


	24. Recruiting August and Emma

I do not own Once Upon a Time. This is the last recruitment.

* * *

Blue entered the small police station, clutching a file. She had to put on the appearance that she was a nosey busy body who was trying to solve a decades old crime. She scanned the office, looking for the person she needed.

Finally she found Emma Swan, almost hidden behind a stack of papers. "Morning, Miss. Swan?" Blue said questioning.

Emma looked up, slightly shocked that someone was talking to her. "Do you need a coffee or something?" She was used to being the errand girl. She wanted to be a bail bonds person and only did small jobs here and there.

"No, I need your help with a case." Blue opened the file.

"I should direct you to a higher officer…" Emma went to stand up.

"But you are the only one here who looks trustworthy." Blue plopped down in the chair next to the desk. "So there was this pair of people that just disappeared, the case is apparently closed but it's a missing persons. There was never a body."

Emma finally caught a look at the names in the file. Her parents and August's parents. She swallowed hard. How was she going to proceed? All she knew was not doing it alone.

"Can you give me a minute while I get my partner?"

"Of course." Blue answered.

Emma bolted up and quickly made a phone call. "August, get down to the station now. I don't care what you're doing. There's a woman here with information about our parents." She tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Ok, I'll be right there." August told her.

Emma hung up and headed back into the room. "My partner is coming now. Do you want to follow me into another room?" She asked. Blue followed Emma.

She took a seat and just studied Emma. The blonde made a pot of coffee and offered Blue a mug.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Five minutes later, the door opened and August rushed in. "What did I miss?" He asked, breathing hard.

"Did you run here?" Emma questioned his frazzled state.

"Yes, yes I did. Didn't have time to uncover the bike. You said there's information about our parents." Emma shot him a look then motioned to the woman in the chair.

"Is this your partner?" Blue asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes, this is August Booth. So tell us everything you know about this case." Emma took a seat across the desk.

"Well, the women were sisters with a troubled past. One was killed in a car crash with her husband while the other just disappeared with her husband. The second one, no body was never found…"

"Can you tell us something we don't already know?" August cut in.

"Our moms had troubled pasts?" Emma broke in.

Blue paused and stared. She had to appear confused. "Your mothers? Is this personal?"

"Yes." August said.

"And you knew the whole time. This was your whole plan?" Emma leaned forward to stare at Blue.

"Is your super power working?" Blue asked innocently.

That made the cousins take a step back. They were the only ones who knew about Emma's "super power", the one where she always knew someone was lying.

"Who are you?" August asked.

So her game ended, neither August or Emma were going to fall for her tricks. "My name is Blue and I run an organization called Bow and Arrow. It protects the world from threats and I would like the both of you to join."

August and Emma looked at each other. "Can you give us a minute?" August led Emma out of the room and into a small hallway. "Well?"

"She is telling the truth, both about the organization and our mothers." Emma said.

"Can we trust her?" They both looked back into the room. Blue sat there with her hands folded. She didn't look dangerous but looks could be deceiving.

"So what are we going to do? Do we start working for her?" Emma asked her older cousin. She always cared about his opinion in matters.

"I want to find out more, on both topics. Is this something you would want to do…?"

"I don't know. Like you, I want to find out more."

"Okay, so we fire off some questions and take it from there. And we do it together." They nodded and reentered the room.

"Did the two of you reach a decision?" Blue asked even though she knew the answer.

"We have a few questions about this organization you run…" August started.

"All will be explained at orientation Monday at nine."

"Are there other people that you are looking into for this position?" Emma asked.

"A handful of others." Blue answered with a smile.

* * *

But little did anyone at Bow and Arrow know these were not thirteen complete strangers. There were a handful of interesting dynamics among them.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	25. Belle and Jefferson

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**OK, so the friendships are up first. This one was hinted in his recruitment. **

* * *

Belle really did enjoy her job as owner of _Beauty and the Book_. She attracted a lot of children who liked to get lost in fantasy. Girls who loved to pretend to be sweet princesses and powerful sorceresses. Boys who wanted to be charming princes or daring pirates. Then there were the very imaginative ones who wanted to be everything.

One child in peculiar caught her attention. A blonde girl who tended to sit alone in the corner with a stuffed rabbit. She read an old copy of _"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland"_ in a sweet voice to the rabbit. It was the cutest thing Belle had ever seen. And this was coming from the woman who had thousands of cute cat pictures on her computer.

Then a frazzled young man rushed in the store, almost knocking over a pile of books. "Have you seen my daughter? Blonde hair, brown eyes?" He asked. Belle thought he looked a bit like a younger mad matter. But he sounded like a father who couldn't find his daughter. Her heart ached, she missed her own father.

"With a white stuffed rabbit?" Belle asked, the man nodded. "In the back corner, I think she's in the middle of a story with her rabbit."

The frazzled father went to the back corner only to come back up front a few minutes later.

"She kicked me out during story time." He leaned heavy on the corner. "So much like her mother, needs her space to get lost in a book."

"Your wife sounds like a very intelligent woman." Belle said, noticing the man's wedding ring.

"She was…" He met her eyes. "I lost Alice the day Grace was born."

Belle's heart ached even more. She now felt guilty that she had her own mother until her teenage years. "You are doing an amazing job raising her. She always talks about what a wonderful father she has."

"She does? I feel like I'm not around enough."

"She knows you are doing your best and providing for her." Belle informed him, trying to reassure him.

"You lost your mother." He said it as a statement, not a question. Belle looked a little confused. How did he know that? "You have the same look in your eyes as my daughter."

"Oh." That made sense. "I did lose my mother and then my father." She told him.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't be telling a complete stranger your life story. I'm Jefferson Carroll."

"Belle French." They shook hands.

Then Grace came towards the front of the store. "I'm ready to go home now Daddy." She loudly announced.

"Are you now, Princess?" Jefferson asked.

"I'm not a princess, I'm a queen. The White Queen." Grace corrected her father.

"Will Your Highness be gracing us with your presence at the next story time?" Belle asked.

"Of course, I love coming here, it's my favorite place in the whole wide world." Grace told Belle.

"Then I will see you tomorrow, your father wants to go home. And please don't worry him by running off."

"Ok.' Grace looked sad that she had been scolded.

Jefferson picked her up and mouthed "Thank you" to Belle who nodded.

* * *

Grace showed up the following day just as Belle started to read 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves' to a small group of children. Grace sat down in the middle and smiled at Belle. Jefferson entered the shop a few minutes later and browsed the stacks until story time was over.

Suddenly there was a commotion up from the front of the store. By the time Belle rushed there, Jefferson had a large metal rod in his hand and the door slammed shut after someone ran out of the store.

"What happened? She asked.

Jefferson lowered the rod. "I caught him stealing from the cash register."

Belle paled slightly. Stealing had never been a problem; she thought the shop was in a good part of town. But she knew she was good hands, her own. However, Belle kept that to herself.

* * *

The next day, Belle had security cameras set up and sadly she put an ad in the newspaper for an employee. Someone had to watch the front while she did story time. Honestly, if Grace had been older, Belle would have hired her in a heartbeat. But she needed someone older and with retail experience.

Jefferson came by during the day while Grace was in school to finish the installation. He was up on a ladder when he heard a noise behind him. Thinking it was Belle, he turned around.

But it was not Belle. Standing in front of him was a man with a gun pointed at Jefferson's chest.

The first thing going through Jefferson's mind was Grace and what would happen to her if he died. Then he thought of Belle and hoped she was in the back and would stay there. Or if she did see, call the police. He prayed that nothing happened. He closed his eyes and there was a loud thud.

He carefully opened his eyes and was met with the bravest and possibly the stupidest sight he had ever seen. The gunman was on the ground, knocked out, Belle stood over him, gun in her hands now.

Jefferson couldn't form words so Belle did it for him. "Could you call the police so they can take him away before he wakes up?" She asked calmly. He nodded and quickly placed the call.

When the police arrived, they spoke to both Belle and Jefferson. They described the scene and answered all the questions asked of them.

When the shop was quiet again, Jefferson finally spoke directly to Belle. "What was that?"

She looked up at him innocently. She had taken up making tea as his hands hadn't stopped shaking. "What was what?"

"You took down a gunman. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I'm a black belt." She handed him the mug, thankfully she hadn't let go or it would have dropped to the ground and shattered.

"You're a black belt? You don't look…"

"That I can handle myself? Jefferson, you should never judge a book by its cover."

* * *

**Reviews?**

**I love her, in this story is going to have more strength to her.**


	26. Archie and Tink

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Odd combination but I like it. **

* * *

Archie Hopper walked into the local drug store, he had stupidly forgotten his toothbrush. He got a new puppy, a two month old Dalmatian and he was going over the last minute things with the dog sitter. Anita just smiled as he went over the feeding schedule for the fifth time. Eventually she just kicked him out.

So he stood in the toothbrush aisle and shook his head. Why were they so many different brands and styles and colors? He just needed a plain normal toothbrush. He did grin when his eyes glanced over the character brushes, Pinocchio in particular.

Eventually he chose the most normal blue toothbrush he could find and headed to the counter.

"Took you long enough." The woman said no so good-humorly.

"So many choices make my head spin." He said, pulling out his wallet to pay. "I have a new puppy at home and left the important things there this morning."

"I did not need your life story." The woman, Tink the woman behind the counter said. She was having a bad day, or as she called it, just a day. But she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Archie gave her a huge smile.

Tink gave him one back, a real one this time. Maybe the world wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Archie returned to the drugstore each day of his trip. Basically he looked for any reason to see her. Tink seemed like she faked nice because she had a hard life. She was negative while Archie was positive. As a psychologist, this frustrated Archie and he wanted to get to the bottom of it all, professionally.

Tink was on break outside the store when Archie came over to her. "I don't have any drugs on me right now. The shipment gets here on the weekend." She said slightly defensibly.

Archie took a step back, shocked. Drugs? No, he was not looking for drug. "Ummm, no. I'm not looking for drugs. You deal?"

"Maybe. You a cop?" She sized him up. He didn't look like an addict but then again she didn't look like a dealer.

"No, not a cop, just a psychologist who just wanted to say hi."

"Ohh…" Tink looked slightly confused but grateful that someone wanted to talk to her. "Hi, how's your day going?" She asked trying to act like a normal human being for once in her life.

"Pretty good, I'm heading back home the day after tomorrow. Maybe we could grab a coffee or something?" He asked hopefully.

She laughed, it sounded like a fairy twinkle. "I'm not one for a relationship." She answered honestly.

"How about a friendship?" Archie inquired.

Now she smiled. All she had ever had were associates. A friend would be nice.

* * *

They had a nice afternoon, fun conversations and laughs. She thought they hit it off, thought that there was a real friendship. She thought wrong.

The cops showed up at her door a few days after Archie flew back home. Tink was arrested for drug dealing. On the bright side, she didn't serve jail time, she just got a million hours of community service. But it was all his fault. That stupid meddling bug. He had better wish upon a star that he never saw her again. That encounter would not end well.

* * *

**So, when they meet back up, it's going to be *fun*. **

**Reviews?**

**FYI- I'm taking a mental health day Monday to get another 4 chapters of this story done and whatever other projects I have time for. **


	27. Ruby and Graham

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**They would have been great friends if he stayed alive in the show.**

* * *

Ruby got her coffee at the corner coffee shop, it was the only thing that really got her going in the morning. She didn't have to go to work until later but she had some errands to run first. Gym, then a brisk walk, maybe take a quick look at the small corner book store for the newest travel books. Place that, at the moment, she could only read about. She wanted to travel, everywhere and anywhere. See the pyramids, the Rocky Mountains, the Great Wall of China.

Graham Hunter was in the next aisle, in the outdoor section. He was planning an imaginative camping trip. He really wanted to go camping on day, just him and the great outdoors. Sleeping under the stars, no one around for miles. Just him and his sister to forget their problems.

But he knew his sister would never go for it. She was not a roughing it kind of girl. Amelia dreamt of a five star hotel. Like one she had never been in before.

No correction, she had been in one, about a year ago. It had been work related and Graham had to admit it didn't sit well with him. She had been silent about what had happened that night. The steams coming out of her ears told him something hadn't gone in her favor.

Graham was not paying attention to where he was going. And neither was Ruby. They knocked into each other, sending books everywhere.

"I am so sorry, I was not looking where I was going." Graham got down first to gather the books.

"No, it's my fault, I was in my own world." Ruby followed him down. Together they grabbed what they thought were their respective books.

"_The idiot's guide to wildlife_ is yours." Ruby handed him the book. "You don't look like an idiot."

"Well, thank you for that. And _100 places you need to see before you die_ is yours. I'm only partly an idiot who wants to drag his sister into the middle of nowhere just to have her complain the whole time."

"At least your sister would let you. Mine wouldn't let me out of her sight."

"Older sister?"

"Yep, drives me up a wall."

"It's her job. I have a younger sister. So I amused she had to listen to me,"

Ruby started laughing. "Little sisters never listen, trust me."

"Graham Hunter." He held out his hand.

"Ruby Blanchard."

* * *

They met up weekly at the bookstore, it wasn't planned, it just kind of happened. Travel was the usual topic of choice. Travel plans that they knew were never going to take. Ruby wanted exotic animals while Graham wanted local wildlife. But they agreed they wanted to see a wild wolf.

They didn't date, they simply had a set time and place to meet up and talk. Suddenly they were the best of friends. Best friends that they did not tell their siblings about. Things were better that way. Who knew what conclusions their sisters could come to?

* * *

**Reviews?**


	28. Mary Margaret and David

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Snow White and Prince Charming! Heads up, it's so cheesy I almost made myself sick.**

* * *

Mary Margaret always believed in love at first sight but when it actually happened to her, it took her surprise. She was hosting that night, it was slow. Well, it was a Wednesday night, she couldn't expect anything else.

He walked in and waited to be seated. Tall, light brown hair, blue eyes and the faint smell of dog on him. She almost couldn't utter a word, so she silently led him to a booth, somewhere she could clearly see him. And she forgot to tell him the specials. But she did not regret that.

Ruby caught her staring after taking his order. "He's cute."

Mary Margaret jumped a mile into the air. Her sister had a habit of sneaking up on her. "Who?" She faked confusion.

But she was met with an eye roll. "Prince Charming over there. When his food is ready, you can carry it out to him."

Five minutes later, Ruby shoved a plate of food into her sister's hands. Mary Margaret wasn't a server, she never handled food before. The plate was hot, too hot. She half ran to the table and tried her hardest not to drop it in his lap.

She was so embarrassed that she couldn't say a word. No "enjoy your meal" or "Here's your food." She dropped it and ran.

Mary Margaret watched him all night. He sat there quietly, reading Mark Twain's "The Prince and the Pauper". She could appreciate a man who read more than comic books. And he caught her watching him. She felt her cheeks turn red and she quickly looked away.

'Come on, Mary Margaret, pull yourself together. You are not some school girl. Just go over there and ask him how the food is.' She gave herself a pep talk before going over to his table. "I hope the food is to your liking?" She said, slightly rushed.

He looked up. "Yes, the food was amazing." And his smile made her heart flutter.

"Can I get you anything else?" She was pretty sure she would agree to anything he suggested.

"I think I'm entitled to a free dessert." He said. She stared at him completely confused. So he pointed to the sign on the table, the one that read: "If we fail to tell you the specials, dessert is on us."

Mary Margaret's face fell. How could she be so stupid?

"So what do you recommend?" He asked good-humorly. At least he was enjoying this, she was mortified

"Brownie explosion is my go to." She answered. She was going to need one to pick her up when this was over.

"That sounds great." He told her,

"Coming right up." Mary Margret gave him a smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

Ruby pounced on her. "So how did it go with Prince Charming?"

"I made a complete fool of myself in front of him." Mary Margaret sighed, putting in his order for the brownie explosion. When it was ready, she handed it to Ruby. "You bring it to him, I can't face him again."

Ruby rolled her eyes but did so. And she returned to the kitchen, still holding the plate. "He's gone."

"What?" Mary Margaret was confused and shocked.

"He paid his check and left."

"What about the dessert?"

"The note he left said it was for you." Ruby had a smile on her face. "And Prince Charming's name is…" They crouched around the receipt. "D. Nolan."

D? There are so many D names. Daniel, Damien, Dallas, Darius, Dean, Dennis, Derek, Devon, Diego, Dominick, Donald, Drew, Douglas, Drake. Mary Margaret put her mind to work. He bought her dessert, a much better first impression than a drink in a bar. Now she hoped he was coming back.

* * *

A week later he was back, with a new book under his arm, Jane Eyre this time. Coincidence or not, that was the same book hidden in her podium.

"Evening Mary Margret." He greeted her.

She was speechless. "How did you know my name?"

"You're wearing a name tag."

And again, she turned beet red. Why did this man make her into a love sick fool? She didn't even know his name. "Maybe you should wear a name tag too." She suggested.

"David." He extended his hand to her. She shook it, trying to ignore the spark. David, of course the most common D name. She broke the connection and rattled off the specials. "So if you want to buy me dessert you actually have to pay for it." She smiled and joked. Her pep talks in front of the mirror helped a lot.

"You want dessert again, or a full meal?" He asked.

"A full meal, just not here." Mary Margret told him. Anywhere but there.

"Good idea, Friday night I'll pick you up at eight?"

"See you then." She said, smiling.

All night, they kept meeting each other's eyes. There were smiles and laughs, like when David attempted to juggle the sugar packets. There was no dessert this time. David did leave his cell number. Which had a smile plastered on Mary Margaret's face for the rest of the night.

* * *

She let Ruby pick out her outfit because her sister had better fashion sense and Mary Margaret was beyond nervous. But she did draw the line at the choices that wasn't sweet looking. She didn't want to look like something she wasn't.

David arrived at their apartment promptly at eight, driving a pick-up truck. They started driving down the street.

"I made reservations at this new place that just opened up. I heard it was amazing." David sounded very proud of himself.

Mary Margaret felt a panic attack coming on. As much as she wanted to make a good impression on David, she couldn't handle being there. "Can we go to another place, like not a restaurant?"

"But it took me a lot to get this reservation…" David said, very confused.

"Can we seriously go anywhere else?" She expected him to further question her but he noticed the look of pure panic on her face and turned down a side street. Then he pulled into a small Chinese place.

They sat down and ordered. And the awkward silence set in. Mary Margaret knew it was her fault and she had to defuse it. "I'm sorry I asked you to change the plans. I really don't like high end restaurants. My parents died from food poisoning when I was eight." She told the short story,

David didn't judge or give her the pity look. He reached for her hand. "My parents disappeared when I was in high school."

There was a moment when two lost souls bonded found each other. The awkward silence became extinct. They talked about siblings. David had a twin brother and an older sister. James had gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd and ended up dead. And then Kathryn just disappeared after James' death. "I like to think she is out looking for my parents or James' killers. Why else would she leave?" David's voice cracked. Mary Margaret squeezed his hand.

"I'm lucky I had Ruby. I have her back and she has mine."

They ate dinner and the conversation jumped all over the place: movies, books, TV shows, music, vacations. Future dreams and wishes. David wasn't sure what he wanted to be when he grew up yet. Mary Margaret, on the other hand, knew she wanted to be a teacher. And there were lots of laughs.

It was close to eleven by the time David finally drove her back to her apartment. They stood on the front stoop and just stared.

"So, thank you for the wonderful evening." Mary Margaret said. Should she get her hopes up for a good night kiss?

"You're very welcome. Maybe we can do this again?" Davis asked. He hoped she said yes. He was undeniably in love.

"I'm off next Wednesday night." She suggested smiling.

He smiled back. "That sounds perfect." He leaned in close but stopped himself. "My pep talks didn't go this far." He whispered, sounding stupid.

Her eyes widened at him. "You do pep talks too?" She was relived. "My pep talks went this far." And she took the first leap, leaning up to gently kissing him on the lips. It would have lasted longer if Ruby hadn't flung the door open.

"Enjoy your dinner?" Ruby asked. She looked amused, at least one sister did.

"Ruby, could you not sneak up on me like that?" Mary Margaret nearly pouted.

"She's just doing her job as a sister. You would do the same thing." David reassured her. "I'll leave you two. Mary Margaret, I'll call you tomorrow." He smiled and walked back to his car.

"No, she would have had a bow and arrow if I ever had a boy on the stoop." Ruby yelled after David.

If he heard her, David didn't react. Thankfully he did come back after that comment.

* * *

Days turned into weeks which turned into months. It was like they were soul mates. Just a week shy of their one year anniversary, David got down on one knee and asked Mary Margaret the question she had been dreaming about.

There was no way she could say no.

* * *

**Aww! Reviews?**

**So I am taking a mental health day to write this story. Goal is 4 chapters in one day. **


	29. Emma and Neal

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Emma Swan thought she was being cool and independent. But she had an odd definition of cool. Normal people did not think that stealing a car was cool. It was a yellow beetle, something she had always dreamed of. August was going to kill her when he found out but neither of them liked to walk to work when it rained.

Emma was all ready to hot wire the car but the key fell out of the visor as she searched the car.

Key in the ignition and she was off. She had just gotten her license, a few years later than most. Like three years later, Emma was twenty years old and technically she wasn't supposed to be driving alone.

Hey joy and excitement was cut short by a rustle in the back seat. Oh god, was there an animal back there?

"Hi." Came a definitely human voice.

Emma nearly jumped out of the driver's seat and stepped on the gas. She meant to step on the brake but she forgot which was which pedal was which.

The guy in the back seat grabbed the wheel and made sure she didn't hit the curb. "You might want to slow down." He said, his brown eyes twinkling.

"And why would I listen to you?" Emma tried to keep her cool.

"Because you ran a red light and there's a cop behind us." He answered. Emma could see he was trying to figure what to do next.

"Damn it! I just got my license." Emma pulled the car over. The officer walked over and before Emma could hand herself in, the mysterious guy in the back seat leaned forward to talk to the officer. "Sir, I am so sorry. Just teaching my girlfriend how to drive stick."

The officer stared down at them and to Emma's amazement, let them go.

"That was some quick thinking from the guy sleeping in the back seat of his car." Emma said when they were far enough away.

"Yeah… this isn't my car." The guy answered sheepishly.

"Not your car… you stole it? I stole a stolen car?" Emma was so embarrassed. They came to a red light and she actually stopped this time.

"I'm Neal." He stuck a hand forward. Hesitantly, she shook it.

"Emma." There was an instant connection, neither one of them could explain it.

"You want to grab a cup of coffee?" Neal asked as Emma continued to drive carefully down the street.

"I don't drink coffee." This time she was on the lookout for stop signs.

"Okay, what's your drink of choice then?"

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon on top." Emma answered how he would react to her childish choice.

"Never tried it with cinnamon on top before." He replied thoughtfully. "So is that a yes?"

Emma finally smiled. "Sure."

* * *

They met up later that week. Neal had taken the car, he had promised to get new papers and a new vin number for it. Emma had been worried about it.

"August is going to kill me if I bring home a stolen car."

"Who's August?"

"My cousin, we live together. We are all we have left."

Neal and Emma sat down in a corner coffee shop near the window.

They discussed family, it was a natural topic. Neal had no parents, both had abandoned him when he was young. He had made a life for himself with little to no help. Emma was impressed. She had August every step of the way. She did talk about her family, her parents and how they had abandoned her and August at the mall during her childhood.

They bonded, the two orphans bonded over a broken childhood.

* * *

Emma hid Neal from August for as long as she could, which was a month. Neal made her happy, happier than anyone in her entire life.

Neal showed up at her apartment with pizza and flowers. Anything to make a good first impression on August.

"Hey, you didn't have to do all this." Emma kissed his cheek before taking the flowers from Neal.

"Yes I did." He said then he noticed August. "Neal Cassidy. I brought food."

"August Booth, do I know you?" August was very confused by the stranger in his home.

"No…" Emma stood next to Neal and held his hand. "He's my boyfriend."

"August's eyes widened. "Boyfriend? When did that happened? How did you two meet?" He almost couldn't get out words. Both Emma and Neal looked silly but didn't answer. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Thank you for the pizza."

They sat down to eat and there was an awkward silence around the table.

"So Neal, what are you intentions with my cousin?" August asked point blank.

Emma almost choked on her soda. "August, seriously?"

"Yes, Emma seriously. It's either I ask him now or I kill him later." August told her.

She stared at him shocked. She knew he was the protective older cousin but this was going overboard. She wasn't a teenager anymore.

But Neal reacted well. "Right now we are just boyfriend and girlfriend and whatever else happens we will face it together and make decisions together as a couple."

August nodded, pleased with the answer. "And dates consist of…?" He asked almost scared to hear the answer.

"Coffee or hot chocolate on Emma's part. And movies, normal stuff…"

"Then we make out passionately in the back seat of my car." Emma cut in, causing both Neal and August to choke on their sodas. She dissolved into giggles. "Oh my god, I'm kidding. You should see the looks on your faces."

"Do not joke about something like that." August said wiping his face.

Neal stayed quiet and met Emma's eyes. She wasn't ready for anything else and he didn't push.

* * *

Neal came around weekly, sometimes more than once a week. He was slowly but surely becoming part of Emma's small family. They sometimes had date nights at the apartment which consisted of board games and movies with August sometimes being the awkward third wheel.

One night August fell asleep during Apollo 13 and Neal and Emma decided to risk it. Emma crawled into Neal's lap.

"Don't worry, August sleeps like a log." She leaned in for a kiss.

"I heard that." Came a voice from the chair.

Emma sprang up and over to the other side of the couch, both she and Neal looked horrified. Then a snore followed August's statement.

The couple tried to hold in their laughs as hard as they could. But they did lock eyes eventually and knew things were moving forward for them.

* * *

About a year into their relationship, she was ready for much more. Neal planned the whole evening and she didn't regret a moment of it or the little bundle of joy that came unexpectedly nine months later.

Neal was over the moon with happiness though he was a little shocked. August had to accept Neal into their little family unit but he couldn't hide his excitement at the idea of becoming an uncle.

Henry Cassidy was born with his father's eyes and his mother's nose. That was their family now, in the small apartment: August, Emma, Neal and baby Henry.

When Henry was about four, Emma and Neal began to drift apart in every sense of the word. They quickly realized they were only staying together for Henry's sake. But it's wasn't fair to anyone. So they spilt on good terms. Neal was still a huge part of Henry's life: first words, first steps, first days of school, parent teacher conferences, school plays, and sporting events.

Both Emma and Neal casually dated around but never brought anyone home. There would always been something between them, but not enough to hold a relationship together.

* * *

**Aww, they are smart about the break up. That's all I ever wanted for them. For Henry to have both (or in the show's case all his parents).**


	30. Amelia and Killian

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Yeah... this got out of hand. What can I say? I love Killian Jones.**

* * *

Amelia Hunter sat dead center at the bar, the last place anyone would look for her. Normally bounty hunters, or whatever she could call her "job", sat in the corner; they felt it gave them a better view of their surroundings. But she chose a different spot, her back to the crowd. She meant to do that, she had a perfect spot, right in front of the mirror.

Did she pick the right dress? It was short, right at her knee and the neckline was low enough to show off the small fake diamond necklace. Honestly it was just a little black dress she kept in the back of her closet for jobs like this. Her red hair was slightly pulled up in a clip, but it still covered her neck and back.

She sipped the end of her second whiskey; she had already been there for over two hours. Either she would need another drink or he was going to have to move, soon. Her eyes darted to the mirror and her target.

Tall, medium build, handsome enough but from what her information told her, deadly. Dominick made people disappear and he ran the largest drug circle in the state. Her job was not to take him down, no it was to take all his information and give it to her boss. Not that Rocky needed it, but he always got what he wanted.

Amelia and her brother Graham had been working for Rocky for a few years now. And they did it whether they liked it or not, it kept them alive after they witnessed a murder.

Tonight and this job needed a woman's touch, according to Rocky. She had to get a hold of his phone and download everything on it. Apparently he kept everything on his phone. Stupid idiot. Amelia just had to get close enough to get it, which at this moment easier said than done. Dominick was sitting at a table with what she assumed were business associates and of course two blonde models, who were overdoing their laughs.

Amelia also realized she wasn't the only one who had Dominick as their target. He sat at the far end of the bar, casually watching the room. He was dressed in a three piece black suit, one that made him blend in well, but it was his focused blue eyes that told Amelia another story. That had to be his mission, what other reason would a man that good looking turn down four women looking for something more than a drinking partner? Not that she was counting. Competition was the last thing she needed now, especially after the shitty day she had. Part of her just wanted to knock back the rest of her whiskey and walk out. But she knew her life and Graham's life were at stake here.

So she continued her game of eye tennis with the mirror, hoping that Dominick would walk out alone. She started to grow impatient and her fingers tapped in a quick rhythm.

"You know you just could have asked me to come over. You didn't have to spell it out, love." A silky voice grazed her ear; Amelia rolled her eyes but didn't turn. She knew it was the competition on the stool next to her. Damn man had an accent also, could this day get any worse? "You know Dominick is going to be there a while. His business meetings always last forever and his choice of company look like they are trying way too hard. You on the other hand…" She felt his eyes roam over her and she didn't really care. "You are just a vision without even trying." Now she turned to him, but it was not because she was impressed. His cool blue eyes met her warm brown eyes. "Can I get you another drink? You are going to need to pass the time somehow."

She let her eye brow raise at him. Another drink wasn't going to kill her, his eyes and voice however were a different story. "Fine." Her first word to him, though her actions spoke volumes.

"Good choice." He turned to the bartender. "The lady wants another…" He paused.

"Whiskey." She answered for him.

His eye brows shot up. Amelia gave him a smirk. She rarely drank anything girly. The bartender placed the glass in front of her. She quietly thanked him and took her first sip.

"I did not peg you as a hard liquor woman." He commented.

"I always take my liquor hard." She held the glass firm in her grasp.

"Anything else you take hard?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Amelia swung her glass around slightly, watching the ice.

He smirked at her and finally leaned in close. "Actually I would." His voice brushed her neck.

Amelia had enough of him. "I know your games Jones." She whispered back.

He pulled back quick to stare at her. "Well played, my reputation precedes me then."

"Don't take it as a good thing." Amelia shook her head. She had heard stories about Killian Jones, local playboy who ran a nightclub that she may or may not have been in for business. He always was on the wrong side of the law, but nothing was ever traced back to him. Many a hearts had been broken because of him. She was not going to be one of them.

"But I do anyway. A word of advice, darling. Don't be so transparent. Amelia, correct?"

Amelia didn't bat an eyelash, she knew his name, so it could be assumed he knew hers. She did have a slight reputation after all, but nothing like his. "Transparent? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have been staring at Dominick for the past hour, possibly longer because you were here before I was. And you are finally getting impatient because what you need from Dominick means life or death."

Amelia opened her mouth to say something but ended up taking a drink instead. Killian chuckled, knowing he was right. Her information was correct about him; he made everyone into an open book. While she knew she would run into him eventually, she had hoped he wouldn't be able to read her.

"Can I be so bold as to make a proposal of partnership?" Killian asked.

"How do I know you won't hang me out to dry after you're done with me?" She met his eyes, to see how he was going to react.

"You don't, but maybe try something called trust for once."

Fat chance, she only trusted Graham and herself. Why wasn't he here with her? "Not today. Sorry." She looked up at the mirror, Dominick was gone. "Shit! You distracted me! I blame you!" She quietly growled at Killian. She stood up, grabbing her clutch and got the bartender's attention. "Put my drinks on his tab." A shocked expression crossed Killian's face. "You owe me!" She crossed the room and walked up to a waiter. "Excuse me, I seem to have lost my date." She made herself sound frantic and lost. "I left to powder my nose and he was gone. He was sitting at that middle table there." A little too whiny there.

"You mean Mr. Dominick? He entered the ballroom."

She flashed him her brightest smile. "Thank you so much." But her mind had a different tune. 'Of course he entered the ballroom.'

Amelia quickly headed to the ballroom and stood in the large doorway. There were so many people; it was almost hard to find him. But there was Dominick, on the dance floor with one of the blondes. The other one was stuck at a table with the business associates.

"May I have this dance?" A random man stepped next to her. She fought against the death stare.

"No, thank you. I just need to get to the other side. I see my party."

"A dance gets you across the room. No partner, no entrance."

It was obvious he wanted to be her dance partner, dance partner and partner in other places by the looks of it. And Amelia was very picky about her partners no matter the situation, hence she very rarely had one.

"I'll find my own partner, thank you." She said heading back to the bar.

Change of plan. And though she hated to admit it, partnership, just to get her what she needed.

He was still at the bar, exactly where she left him. But he wasn't alone; some blonde was basically sitting in his lap.

One could never describe Amelia as jealous; she was determined and always got what she wanted. She marched up to him, roughly grabbing his shoulder.

"I'm taking you up on your offer." She said simply.

He didn't seem surprised but he faked it well. "But I'm not done with my …" She reached across and grabbed his glass, knocking it back. Amelia ignored the burn down her throat. It took her a moment to recover.

"Now you're done." She met his impressed eyes.

He nodded and turned to his companion. "So sorry love, but duty calls." He stood up and placed a few bills on the bar. He followed Amelia out to the lobby.

"So what do you need me so desperately for?" He asked, closing the space between them.

"Dominick went into the ballroom and apparently you can't enter in there without a dance partner. Hence, I need you. I never thought I would say those words." They tasted almost unpleasant coming out of her mouth.

"Are you asking me to dance, darling?"

"Unfortunately."

"You don't have to sound like that, like you are going to walk on hot coals. You don't dance do you?" He guessed.

"Only when the situation calls for it, which is never."

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm. Amelia accepted it and begrudgingly let him guide them into the room. "Just follow my lead." He whispered down at her. She locked eyes briefly with her want to be dance partner. He only nodded.

Killian led her to the edge of the dance floor. "Now how are we going to pull this off?" He asked, looking down at her thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?" Her mind went right to the gutter. "Care to rephrase that?"

"No, I meant it as an innocent question. You're the one who took it down another road."

"Only because you make everything sound so dirty."

"It makes things much more enjoyable. Come here." Killian pulled her close, his hands tight on her waist. Her own arms were crushed between their chests. "The story is we are a happy loving couple, spending our anniversary weekend here. I am a lawyer, you are a doctor. We have been together for two years and live together in a beautiful apartment that overlooks the lake. And I make sure you are thoroughly satisfied every night."

"Is that the best you can do? Here's our story, you work a dead end job, and I am a teacher. We do not know each other. I am just very drunk and find you attractive."

"Do you now? I was trying to make us both look good. But in either story, you are interested in me. Maybe you could show it or do you need another drink?"

"I can handle it." She reluctantly freed her arms and threw them over his shoulders.

"Better, your actions say take me but your face still wants to kill me."

She rolled her eyes but relaxed her face. Somehow she managed to send him a coy smile.

"Well hello there. Now we can pull this off." Killian pulled them further into the dance floor. He took the lead and slowly moved the both of them to the music. Forwards, backwards, right, left and repeat.

It was too slow for Amelia's taste. She leaned in close to his ear. "See if you can handle this." She spun in his arms, wrapping his arm more around her middle and pushed her back into his front. She never stopped moving to the beat. His hands still rested on her hips, they only tightened a bit. Her head fell back on his chest.

"Bloody minx." He whispered in her ear.

A smile lit her face. "That's part of my charm." She reached up to wrap an arm around his neck.

How long they stayed like that, they didn't know. Amelia felt herself relax and let go for the first time in years. Something felt right.

"So glad you gave me the job of watching Dominick." Killian broke the silence between them.

Her eyes popped open, when had they closed? Dominick… shit. She came here with a job and here she was on the dance floor with a major distraction. "So you have been watching him?" Fine, let him do all the work, as long as she got what she needed.

"He dances with one blonde then the other. And he is on his third glass of wine."

Suddenly she wasn't thinking straight. How was she supposed to get the phone? "I need air." She told him and unwrapped herself from his arms, though he did keep a firm grasp on her hand. They exited the ballroom and walked to the balcony.

He let go of her hand and let her walk further away from him. She welcomed the distance between them. Then she started pacing and shivering.

Killian rolled his eyes and pulled his jacket off. He put it around her shoulders.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you?" She tried joking with him. "Aren't you cold?"

"No, it's actually a little warm out here. And I am always a gentleman." He rolled up his sleeves and Amelia noticed the tattoo on his arm. A single word, a name she guessed, 'Milah'. Something she could use later, if there was a later.

"What was your initial plan, love?" He asked, standing a few feet from her.

"Grab the phone, download the information and get the hell out. I was hoping that he wouldn't have company."

"So he has to notice you. He must be blind if he hasn't noticed you."

She stopped pacing to look at him. "Not everyone is as transparent as you."

Killian actually laughed at her reference to earlier. "We just need to cause a scene."

"Can I punch you? I have been wanting to do since I met you." She pouted at him.

"And ruin this handsome face? I think not. Besides I have a better idea." He grabbed her hand, leading her back into the ballroom and right into the middle of the dance floor.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" The music stopped and everyone turned. Killian looked at Amelia. "I want to ask you a question." Then he got down on one knee.

"What the hell are you doing?" She mouthed. This was his idea of a scene?

"Meredith, the past two years have been the most magical of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled a diamond ring out of her his pants pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Amelia stared down at him, confused and speechless. Where did he get a diamond ring from?

"Best not leave a man waiting, love. Might make him think he did something wrong. And this floor isn't as comfortable as it looks." He said, waiting for an answer.

Then she realized that every set of eyes in the room was on her. What would cause a bigger scene, saying yes or saying no?

What possessed her to say yes was beyond her. A smile, a real one, grew on Killian's face. He almost jumped up and put the ring on her finger.

Amelia assumed this was the end of their scene. But no, he had to keep it going. His hand found her cheek and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. It was gentle, not what she would have expected from him. So she subtly told him. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer.

Damn man played the part too well. Killian responded in earnest. They finally broke apart to just stare at each other. Then they heard the entire room clapping. They found themselves surrounded by well-wishers, all clueless to the ruse in front of them.

"Oh my God, you are so lucky! It's beautiful!" One of Dominick's blondes had moved next to Amelia and grabbed her hand.

Typical girl, one who dreamed of her wedding day and feels the need to insert themselves into other's wedding happiness.

Amelia kept a fake smile plastered on her face. She turned around to see Killian shaking hands with Dominick.

"Congratulations. You are a very lucky man, she is quite a catch." Dominick told him.

"I just threw her a smile one day and the rest is history." Killian then threw a wink in her direction.

"What do you two do for a living?" Dominick asked.

Killian paused to look at Amelia; she answered the question for him. "I am a doctor; my handsome future husband is a lawyer." Yes, she went with his story, earning a smile from Killian.

"Can I be so bold as to ask for a dance from the blushing bride to be?" Dominick asked.

"No, I don't mind at all; just bring her back in one piece." Killian nodded.

Dominick then led her a little further away from Killian. He took Amelia's hand and placed his hand on the small of her back. Her other hand went to his shoulder.

"Congratulations to you and your future husband." He said as he started dancing to the music.

"Thank you." Amelia met Killian's eyes a few feet away. He just mouthed 'You're welcome.'

"Don't think I didn't notice you staring at me at the bar. I always know when a beautiful woman is looking at me." He whispered close to her ear.

"I was only doing that to make my boyfriend jealous and see how committed he was to our relationship." Amelia smiled at him.

"Did he prove himself?"

She would love to commit him. Amelia moved her hand from his shoulder to show off the ring. "You tell me." Then she realized his phone was in his jacket pocket, right over his heart. Funny placement as she doubted he had a heart.

That's when she placed both of her hands on his chest, forcing him to put his hands on her waist. She carefully pulled his phone out before locking her hands behind his neck. She sent him another brilliant smile. If he only knew why.

Amelia felt a tap on her shoulder. Killian stood behind her. "Dominick, we really should be getting back to our room, it's already quite late." A gentle hand removed Dominick's hand from her waist and it was replaced with Killian's.

She took a step back and wrapped her arm around his waist dropping the phone in his back pocket.

"You two love birds should join me tomorrow on my boat for brunch." Dominick invited them.

"We would love to. Noon?" Killian answered for the both of them.

"Yes, good night." Dominick began to walk away before Killian stopped him.

"Wait, you dropped your phone."

Amelia's eyes widened, what was he doing? But Killian had an identical phone in his hand.

"Now how did that fall out of my pocket? I would be lost without it." Dominick asked, then he walked away.

Killian and Amelia walked out of the ballroom and into the lobby.

"It's getting late? Really? My internal clock goes off at seven no matter what." She told him.

"I'll keep that in mind then." He kept leading her to the elevator.

"Wait, where are we going? I just needed the phone now that I have it, we part ways." She almost stopped short.

"If you want the phone, just take it. But I have all the equipment you need to get the information to your boss as soon as possible." His hand was tight on her waist now.

"Fine, I'll get the information then I'm gone." Sadly she couldn't argue with his logic. "No funny business, punching you is still on my to-do list."

"I wouldn't dream of funny business. You scare me too much." He pressed the button for the elevator.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Bullshit, all you dream about is funny business."

"Language love, people might assume you're not at sweet as you appear. And in my dreams it is never funny nor is it ever business."

The door opened and they entered the small car. Just as the door closed, she tried again, this time nicely. "Hand over the phone, please."

"Not until we get to the room." He told her, pressing the 35th floor.

A floor later, the door opened and other couple joined them.

"You two are the couple who just got engaged in the ballroom, right? Congratulations." The woman said to them.

"Thank you. This man keeps very happy. I couldn't do any better." Amelia slid one arm around his waist and her hand went to his chest. Deciding now would be a good time to distract him; she leaned up and placed a few kisses on his neck. Something like a growl came from his throat. And she kept going.

The car stopped and the door opened. "Well, good night and best of luck." The woman told him, slightly embarrassed at the public display of affection in the small room.

"Hmm, oh, and thank you again." Amelia pulled herself back almost coyly.

The door closed again, there were still more floors before his.

"You really shouldn't start something you can't finish." Killian told her, forcing himself not to push her into the wall.

"I was just playing the part." She said innocently. She slid to the other side of the elevator; she had the phone in her hands.

"Bloody minx."

"Pretty sure you called me that one already." She smiled at him and started to guess the phone's password. She got it on the third try, Dominick's mother's birthday.

"I didn't think you were going to say yes. It took me completely by surprise." He broke the silence.

"I don't know why I said yes. I honestly wasn't sure what would make more of a scene, saying yes or no."

"I think you know why you said yes." He attempted to take a step closer, but was stopped by the tone of her voice.

"You said no funny business." Amelia didn't even look up from the phone.

"Right." They finished their ride in silence and the door opened on the 35th floor. Amelia let him lead the way to his room. She had to stay focused, she was so close to being done and having all the information she needed. He walked to a room at the end of the hall and unlocked it. He paused for a second.

"Don't even think about carrying me into the room." She warned him.

"Of course not, love. Besides, that's for after the wedding." He winked at her.

Amelia rolled her eyes as he ushered her into the room. Good thing she knew how to guard her emotions. The room was nicer than she would have thought, but all she had only seen motel rooms before. Too bad for her Killian seemed to read her anyways.

"Impressive, isn't it? Most would say stunning." He said, closing the door behind him.

She looked around and quickly found the laptop, printer and an array of wires. Everything she needed so she could out as soon as possible.

"I'm going to go shower then I'll unlock the laptop for you. Unless you want to join…" He was cut off by her death stare. "I'll be right back."

He left the room and as soon as she heard the water running, Amelia grabbed the laptop and wire.

While Killian had thought he had taken a quick shower, he reentered the room to find Amelia sitting on the couch, feet curled under herself, blanket across her lap, hair pulled back in a messy bun. And she was very focused on the screen of the laptop.

"Is this how you always look when working?" He asked, taking in the site.

"No, I'm usually not wearing anything." She paused, letting her words sink in before looking up at him. His eyebrows had shot up to his hairline. "You think you're the only one who can make a comment just to get a rise out of a person?" She took in his change of clothes. Killian wore a pair of loose fitting jeans and a long sleeve shirt. His hair was still wet from the shower.

"So are you saying that I have finally met my match?"

"I certainly hope so, it's about time."

He plopped down on the couch next to her and peered over at his laptop screen. Something was downloading and there were a few tabs on the bottom of the screen. "I don't remember giving you my password, lass."

"You didn't. Maybe you shouldn't wear it on your arm." She shrugged, and then noticed that might have been a sore subject. No one put random names on their arms. Suddenly she felt a little guilty for that comment. His expression then changed and he reached over for the laptop.

"That is why I don't hang out with spies, too smart for their own good." He shook his head.

"Finally met your match. And I'm not interested in any of your files here. Though I did beat your high score on solitaire while I was waiting."

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get that score?" He had to laugh.

"I'm just giving you something to do when I'm gone." She gave him a smile. Killian reached then for the television remote. "I do work in complete silence though."

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" He sighed, moving his hand to a magazine instead.

"You have no idea." She quietly agreed with him.

"I know that engaged couples are supposed to have disagreements…" Killian started to say.

At that, Amelia pulled the ring off her finger and handed it over to him. "But we are not engaged, it was all a trick, a means to an end." He didn't take it, he just stared at it. She sighed and placed it on the couch between them. But she couldn't take her eyes off of it. "Why do you have a diamond ring in your pocket?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Never know when I might need a means to an end, I guess." He answered her, emotionless.

They sat in silence, her eyes staying on the screen. Killian tried to stay focused on his magazine but he kept watching the woman next to him. Then he heard… was that humming? He let it go a few minutes, just staring at her.

"Are you humming the theme to James Bond, lass?" Killian asked, very amused.

She paused but didn't look over at him. It seemed she had to think about the tune she had been humming. "I guess so." A small smile crossed her face. "Is it odd I named my cat Fleming?" She finally looked up at him and a giggle came from her. "Wow, that would be the alcohol talking." She covered her mouth to stop any more giggles from escaping.

"So there is a human under that shell?" Killian commented, laughing.

"Stop making fun of me. I thought I scared you." But she found herself laughing along with him. Stupid alcohol. She felt herself slipping into uncharted waters. Her lips then pushed together, putting her emotions back in check. And she looked away from him.

Killian did not comment on her sudden slip into a normal human being and went back to his magazine.

Soon enough all the information was downloaded and Amelia hit print. Across the printer started to make noise.

"It's about a dozen pages." She told him.

"Whatever you need, love." He responded.

The pages quickly finished printing; Amelia got up to grab them before settling back down on the couch. This time, she sat sideways, facing him.

Now he couldn't help but looking, maybe staring was the better word, at her and she didn't notice, her eyes stayed on the paper, either that or they were closing. Sleep was starting to catch up with her.

Finally satisfied that she had all the information to give Rocky, Amelia stood up. "Well, thank you for helping me get the information and letting me use your room." She pulled on her shoes and gathered her clutch.

Killian stood up next to her. "Just like that, you're going to leave?" He asked.

She was at the door already. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"Well…" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, clearly he had plans and she ruined them.

She rolled her eyes and leaned her head on the wall, looking up at him. "Logically what did you think was going to happen? This was the plan anyways."

"Lass, you're half asleep and it's late. Something could happen to you." He suddenly became concerned.

"I'm a big girl; I can tie my own sandals and everything, Killian."

"Stay, please." He almost pleaded.

"Give me one good reason to stay." She met his eyes, noticing how close he was. He gently touched her cheek and then his lips met hers. He didn't want to push anything, just played with her bottom lip until she gave in and opened her mouth to kiss him back. Amelia had to force herself to keep her hands at her sides as his hand rested on her neck.

He pulled back first. "You can't say you didn't enjoy that." He whispered.

"Honestly, I would expect something more from a person who I can assume had a lot of experience." She didn't want to give him too much of an ego. But she did enjoy that, more than she thought she would.

"That was cruel, love, very cruel." He placed his hand over his heart, in mock pain. "But a word to you, I wasn't expecting so much from someone who lacked experience."

She stared at him shocked, was that a challenge? Damn and she never backed down from a challenge.

"Stay." He asked again.

"Killian, if I stay, you won't let me sleep." She said quietly.

"If you want to sleep, you can sleep." He assured her, leaning his forehead against hers.

Maybe this was what she needed, something fast meaningless and rough. Just to blow off steam. And he was more than willing to satisfy her.

She met his eyes again. "Oh, I'm going to regret this in the morning."

A mischievous smirk crossed his face. "Darling, I am going to make sure you never ever forget or regret this night."

"Big talk from the man who only gave me two decent kisses." She said playfully.

Without another word, Killian pushed her against the wall, capturing her lips in a rough kiss, one she eagerly returned with the same gusto. Her hands were at his waist pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"Someone's impatient." He growled.

"Like I'm the only one." She responded innocently.

Killian than picked her up, bridal style and carried her to the bedroom.

Amelia woke up promptly at seven the next morning. It took her a moment to remember where she was and why she was there. Her arm flung over to the other side only to find empty space.

She sat up quickly, he was gone. Not that she expecting him to be there when she woke up. What a night it had been, everything she needed for the most part. Damn man took his time when she needed him just to stop playing games. But she couldn't complain. It was up there as one of the best nights of her life.

Amelia pulled herself out of bed, wrapping the sheet around herself and started to look for her clothes. She quickly got dressed, not wanting to stay too long. She just needed to get her papers and get out.

Her papers… she had put them on the table before being carried off for a relaxing evening. And now… they were nowhere to be found.

Did he…? That bastard stole her information. Not that she would have expected any less of him. What was he going to do with it? And what was she going to tell Rocky? Pissed off beyond belief that she fell for his damn smile and damn eyes, Amelia picked up a book and threw it across the room.

Then her phone buzzed. She grabbed it and read the text.

'Good morning, love. I do hope you are awake. Hope you enjoyed last night. By the way, you might be having company shortly. '

Company?

The realization came thirty second before a knock from the other side of the door.

"Amelia Hunter, this the police come out with your hands up!"

Shit! Perfect, just perfect. And he called them, tipped them off to her location. If she ever saw him again, she was going to punch him in the face. Multiple times.

Just as the door opened, Amelia was already at the window, ready to climb out. All she had to do was get to the next floor, either up or down. Maybe the roof then walk down to the lobby. Wait, she was on the 35th floor and she was wearing four inch heels. That was not going to happen.

So it was using the fire stairs to get to the 30th floor and climbed into an empty room. She quickly went a text to Graham, 'hotel, ride, 5 minutes.' Short sweet to the point. Amelia entered the hallway and calmly and confidently walked down the hall. She was taking the elevator down the rest of the way.

She stood in the car, forcing the images of last night out of her mind. She was too angry with him anyway. Amelia Hunter was leaving a mission empty handed, that never happened, ever.

He had bested her, no one did that to her. The doors opened and she walked out like she was happy and cheerful. Her pace picked up when she saw Graham's car out front.

She slid in the passage seat. "Did you get it?" He asked.

"Just drive." She told him roughly buckling her seat belt. Then her phone rang, she looked at it, and her throat tightened. It was Rocky.

No point in prolonging anything she answered it. "Hello."

"Morning, never thought you were an email woman." He greeted her.

"Excuse me?"

"You emailed me all the information you got from Dominick, from an untraceable IP address. Very impressive, not that I would expect anything less from someone of your skill."

"Thank you."

Then he hung up on her. It was normal for him. This time Amelia was speechless.

"Are you going to tell me now what happened?" Graham tried again, noticing her confused expression.

"Killian Jones happened." She simply said. So he sent the information to her boss. Could she be grateful for it?

"Well you look both relaxed and annoyed at the same time. Didn't think that was possible." He commented.

She just shook her head.

It was a two years before Amelia Hunter ran into Killian Jones again

* * *

Now back to the story, just a recap. Blue is the director of Bow and Arrow, an organization that deals with espionage, law enforcement and counter terrorism. Gold, Regina, and Robin are officers. Sidney, Whale, Ashely and Kathryn also work there. Blue needs to expand the organization. Emma and August are cousins, Mary Margaret and Ruby are sisters, Amelia and Graham are siblings. Belle and Jefferson are friends, Tink and Archie were friends, Graham and Ruby are friends. Emma and Neal have a son, Mary Margaret and engaged, Killian and Amelia had a one night stand. They are all orphans.

* * *

**Reviews? I am totally not sorry for the length of this chapter.**

**The real story starts back up next.**


	31. Monday Morning

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**OMG, so we finally got to Monday morning. If only it took this long in real life... **

**So, all the recruits are going to be in one room. Friendships, connections and what not.**

* * *

Jefferson Carroll arrived at the seemingly abandoned office building at eight thirty on Monday morning. Yes, Regina had told him nine o'clock but he had a habit of arriving everywhere early. He had dropped Grace off at school and headed right over.

The building was locked; he should have known. So there was nothing he could do except wait.

And thankfully he didn't have to wait long, a pretty young woman in a pink sweater walked up to the building. She unlocked the front door and did notice him. "Can I help you?" She had to keep up appearances that she didn't know as much as she did.

"Umm, yes. Good morning. I'm Jefferson Carroll, I was told by Regina Macintosh to come here." Jefferson wished he had remembered to grab the business card. Was she just going to take his word for it?

"Step right in, we have been excepting you. My name is Nova." She opened the door and ushered in him.

He looked around the main lobby of the office building. So it was not an abandoned building, it was a fully functional organization… that sold insurance? Jefferson doubted that was what was going on with Bow and Arrow. He hoped for answers soon.

"We are waiting for a few more people; do you want to wait in the conference room? Someone will be with you shortly." Nova pointed to a room at the end of a hallway.

There were others coming? Was he not the only candidate for the job? Was he going to have to fight for the job?

He entered the conference room, there was a large table and the walls were bare. It wasn't the cheeriest place he had ever seen. Of course he was used to a tea shop and had a daughter.

But at least the view was nice, right out to… Central Park. Wait they were nowhere near Central Park. Jefferson carefully touched the window and found it just to be a giant screen. So it could be any scene they wanted, that was interesting.

New voices hit his ears and he turned to see two young women entering the room.

"See Mary Margaret, we aren't the first ones here. Hi, I'm Ruby, and this is my sister Mary Margaret." Ruby had an air of confidence her sister seemed to lack.

"Jefferson Carroll." He extended his hand to shake hers. Ruby was very pretty and smiled brightly at him. Mary Margret also shook his hand; he noticed an engagement ring on her finger.

The three of them stood in an awkward silence. That was until two more people joined them.

"August Booth, and this is Emma Swan, my cousin."

Now there was just small talk among the group, mostly the weather and current events. Were they all going for the same job? They looked around the room uneasily. Only one of them was going to make it.

Slowly, even more people entered the conference room. Soon enough, there was David Nolan, Mary Margaret's fiancé, Archie Hopper, Neal Cassidy, he had warmly greeted Emma.

Jefferson's wish was answered, Belle French walked through the door. Finally, he had someone to really talk to.

"So who approached you about this job?" Jefferson asked.

"Gold, I did some research on him. He's a collector of hard to find items. You?" Belle wanted to know.

"Regina, not sure where she fits into all of this. And I really doubt this is an insurance company."

"So glad I'm not the only one who thinks that." Belle smiled, but she was still unsure about the whole operation.

It was ten after nine by the time the number of people in the room rose to ten. In addition to Jefferson, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Emma, August, David, Archie, Neal and Belle, there was also Tink now. Everyone mostly stuck to people they knew.

Graham and Amelia Hunter finally entered the room, they were afraid they were going to be late. Robin had actually called to remind them to show up. Graham studied the room; it was a habit of his, to check the surroundings. And he noticed someone he knew.

"Ruby, I had no idea you were going to be here." He gave her a big hug. She returned it, they both knew there were confused looks from their sisters.

"Graham, how do you know her?" Amelia asked, plastering a smile on her face. If people thought he was overprotective of her, they had no idea what she was like.

"Ruby and I met at the local bookstore a while ago. We're just friends." Graham answered.

"Exactly, we are just friends. Mary Margaret, calm down." Ruby told her sister seriously.

"Don't you just love how siblings leave you in the dark?" Amelia asked Mary Margaret. Both women agreed, shaking their heads.

* * *

Killian Jones was late, as usual. He over slept and didn't hear his clock go off, or his phone. Why couldn't he be responsible for once in his life? He bolted down to the address Regina had given him. He took a few moments to collect himself before entering the building. Killian Jones has a reputation to uphold after all.

He swung open the door and was met with a large front desk and a very pretty woman sitting behind it. Well, he wouldn't be himself if he didn't turn on the charm.

"Good morning there, lass." He walked up to the desk and leaned forward on it slightly.

Nova looked up, a slight blush rose on her cheeks. "Good morning, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, coyness was in her voice.

Now Killian could think of a few things but he wasn't going to rush things. "Well maybe after whatever Regina has to discuss with me, we could meet up for a drink, say eight tonight?"

Nova smiled and stood up. She met his eyes and to his surprise, her hand went to the back of his head. Well, this was fast…

Then his head was violently thrown down to the desk. Not enough to knock him out, but it was going to leave a mark.

"I am not interested in your tricks." She said evenly. She let go and sat back down. "Second door at the end of hallway, Mr. Jones. They are waiting for you."

Killian picked his head up off the desk and gently touched the side of his face. He had to be polite, who knew what else this woman was capable of. "Thank you." He walked down the hall and entered the conference room. He didn't recognize anyone… until he saw her.

And Amelia saw him at the same moment and spun around towards the door to walk out.

"Son of a… Graham, we are leaving now." She whispered to her brother.

Graham's arm was tight around her waist. "No, we are not leaving. We promised Robin we would do this. Who is he?" He asked, Amelia didn't answer or meet his eyes. "Just let me know if I have to punch him."

David decided to be the nice guy and went to introduce himself to Killian. Well, that and he was curious on how he got the bruise on his forehead.

Amelia found herself off to the side, near the window. She just watched the room, her brother was mingling, he was better at that than she was. Suddenly she wasn't alone.

"Hey, so what's the deal with you and that guy?" Tink wanted to know.

"We were working together and he double crossed me." Amelia didn't need to go into details.

"Was it good?" Tink asked, that earned a shocked look from Amelia. "Was he good?" The question was rephrased. Amelia didn't answer, but a very tiny smile crossed her face. "It couldn't have been all business."

"Then what's your deal with that one?" Amelia tilted her head in Archie's direction. She sensed a strong hatred from Tink the moment she walked in the room.

Tink seemed more open to talk about her issues. "I thought we were friends then he turned me in to the cops for drug possession. Fairy dust to be exact."

"Fairy dust, that was you? Nice." Amelia couldn't help but be impressed.

* * *

In another office, a bit away from the conference room stood Blue, Regina, Robin and Gold. Sidney was manning the cameras. They had been watching their new recruits through a close circuit camera.

"Well, are we sure they aren't going to kill each other?" Gold asked. He saw a few close calls.

"I think we gave them enough time, shall we go in." Blue stood up. She hadn't exactly phrased that as a question. They were going in now.

Regina and Robin followed her to the door. But Gold remained seated. There was one person in the other room he was not ready to face, yet.

"Gold, you are going to have to make amends with him at some point." Regina sounded reasonable and caring.

"Of course dearie." He heaved a sigh and stood up. It was now or never.

Now or never? That described the whole reason for the recruitment.

* * *

**Ok, now that everyone has met, the directors are coming in. Why are they all here?**

**Reviews please?**


	32. Orientation

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**So I realized this chapter and the next few are short.**

* * *

"Good morning everyone, can we get this started." Blue entered the room with her directors behind her. "Sorry for having you wait so long, we had some last minute research to do."

"If everyone could take a seat, we can get this orientation started." Regina had a stack of folders to hand out.

Neal looked at the four new people who had entered the room. And he recognized one of them. But he was going to be the bigger person and ignore Gold. He had to stay to see what his deal was with Bow and Arrow. Neal wanted answers.

Everyone moved towards the large table, everyone expect Killian. He knew that voice and when he saw her, he was instantly transported back to that terrible night.

It was her, the woman who showed up at his door to tell him Liam was dead. That there had been an accident at work. Was this the company Liam worked for? Why were they looking to hire him?

Killian couldn't stand to be the same room anymore, he had way too many questions and not enough space. So he bolted from the room.

Everyone just stared in confusion. Only Blue understood.

"Do we wait for him to come back?" Regina asked.

"I got this. Start the presentation." Robin told Blue and headed to the door.

Killian just leaned against the railing trying to control his breathing. What was he doing here? Was he really trying to turn his life around? Live with good form? Was that even possible for him? He took in his surroundings. Something on the lower level caught his attention, a large plaque. Curious, he went down to investigate.

"In memory of our fallen hero, may we never forget."

And there was Liam's name.

Killian's breath was caught in his throat. This was the company that Liam worked for and apparently gave his life for? But why? What was this company?

"He was a good man; I remember that day like it was yesterday. He talked about you every day, couldn't wait for the chance to bring you on board." A voice was behind Killian.

"What happened?" Killian wanted to know details.

Robin paused, he wasn't sure Blue would want him giving out classified information. But if that's what it took to make Killian stay, so be it. "We were tracking a drug ring and then it turned into a hostage situation. Shots were fired. The drug ring was brought down; the hostages were saved. Your brother is a hero and will always be remembered at such."

A hero, that's how Killian always looked at his brother, drug ring and hostage situation not needed. So Liam was trying to make the world a better place? That sounded nice. Nice enough for Killian to be a part of it. He nodded and touched the plaque.

"You're not an insurance company, are you?" Killian asked point blank.

Robin chuckled. "We are the world's insurance company, keeping it safe before the government has to step in. You ready to go back in?"

Killian nodded. It was just going to be another adventure.

"We are an under the radar organization that operates with the Secretary of Defense for the US government. Nine times out of ten, we solve problems before they turn into large scale situations." Blue was saying as Killian reentered the room with Robin. Killian took a seat next to David.

"Last month, we had a mission in Rhode Island with a political protest that almost turned violent…." Regina said.

"Rhode Island? There was no political protest in Rhode Island." Belle said, she was very up to date with her current events.

"Exactly my point. We work in the shadows to protect the world from inner dangers. Currently, we have eight employees and are looking to expand. We have a new threat that could use all the hands it can get."

"Please keep in mind that this is a secret organization, completely off the books. Anything that is said inside of this building stays in this building." Gold could not stress that enough. Work belonged at work, home belonged at home.

"What about our families? What if they ask what we do for a living?" Archie asked.

Regina gave a small smile. "We did research on all of you. We know that wouldn't be a problem." They knew none of the thirteen had family apart from who was in the building with them.

That was an unsettling and sad thought. How alone they were. But maybe this could be a family unit in its own way.

"Here's Nova with the drinks." Robin looked up to see Nova wheeling in a cart with a certain drink for everyone. As if the recruits weren't already having second thoughts.

Nova handed out the drinks without asking who wanted what. For Mary Margaret, a mug that was more cream than coffee, for Ruby a strawberry protein shake. For David, an iced coffee, for Graham, a cappuccino, for Amelia, a latte. Killian was given an Irish coffee, Emma got a hot chocolate with cinnamon, August got a cinnamon ginger tea. Neal a French vanilla coffee, Tink a green tea, Jefferson a chamomile tea, Belle an English breakfast. Archie stood out with his orange juice. Nova received thirteen pairs of confused eyes on her. She simply shrugged her shoulders. "I did my own research on you all."

* * *

**So many things, Blue and Killian and Nova knowing everything. **

**Reviews?**

Reviews


	33. Relationships

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**Yeah, short chapter.**

* * *

"Before we go any farther, are there any relationships we should know about amongst the thirteen of you?" Regina asked, her pen was ready in her hand to take notes.

Mary Margaret went to hold David's hand. "We are engaged; we just haven't set a date yet."

"Oh, congratulations." Belle said, echoing the thoughts of everyone in the room.

"Neal and I have a… Ow." Emma started to say but was suddenly stopped. She looked over at Neal. "Did you just kick me under the table?"

Neal looked guilty but he did have a reason for wanting to keep certain things about his personal life private from a certain person in the room.

"Mr. Cassidy, you and Emma have a what?" Robin asked, he had no idea what was going on.

Neal sat up straighter, he had to be honest, this company wanted to hire him. "We have a seven-year-old son."

He only saw Gold's reaction out of the corner of his eye. After all these years, he was curious on his father's reaction to finding out about the next generation.

Yes, Neal was Gold's son, the son he abandoned and the father Neal refused to reach out to.

"Anything else we should know?" Regina kept the topic on track.

"Well, Amelia and I were briefly engaged." Kilian jumped into the conversation. Actually he was going to enjoy this.

"Fake engaged for fifteen minutes!" Amelia shouted. She had to clear the air. Tink shot her a smirk.

"You were what? When?" Graham turned to her. She had barely said anything about the one time she met Killian Jones. When she didn't answer, he put two and two together. "That's what happened that night?!"

"It wasn't real, none of it was real." Amelia's statement was directed at Killian.

He smirked back. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, lass."

"Anything else we should know about?" Blue asked, looking around the room. She was met with silence. "And for the million-dollar question, do you want to join Bow and Arrow? Do you want to help protect the world from any and all threats? Do you want to be heroes?"

* * *

**Who wouldn't want to be a hero?**

**OMG Killian, shut up. Gold is Neal's father.**

**Reviews please?**


	34. Assignments

I do not own Once Upon a Time.

* * *

It was shockingly a clear answer. Who wouldn't want to be a hero? Mary Margaret was the one who started the round of "yeses". It ended with a 75% sure Killian.

"Then it's settled. Thank you for attending orientation. We will see you all back here all week for workshops. Here are your assignments for tomorrow." Robin handed out folders.

"As you can see, the rest of the week is filled with workshops, one per day." Gold began to lecture.

Amelia looked hers over then over at Graham's, they weren't in any of the same classes. It was like high school again. One of her workshops was fighting. "Not sure I need that…" Amelia said under her breath.

Emma heard her. "Call it a refresher course." She had the workshop at the same time on Friday.

Graham saw that his own fighting workshop was Wednesday. He wondered who was in that class with him.

"Who's fitting us for wires?" Jefferson asked.

"Mr. Glass, who is in the control room right now, wave up to him in the control room." He gave a half wave in the direction of the ceiling.

"You were spying on us before?" Ruby asked, shocked.

"Didn't know you cared." Neal said quietly.

"Now that all that is settled, we will see you all tomorrow. Go home, relax, get a good night's sleep." Blue told them all. She got up to leave but walked over to Graham and Amelia. "We will take care of your friend. He won't bother you again."

Amelia stared. How did she know about Rocky?

"Just say thank you." Blue said with a smile.

"Thank you." Graham answered for the both of them.

Bow and Arrow's newest recruits left the building and went their separate ways. This was going to be their last day of their normal uneventful lives.

* * *

**Budding friendships and workshops next.**

**Reviews?**


	35. Tuesday

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**One teacher and three students. FYI- the workshops break up family members and couples so they can bond with other people.**

* * *

"Good morning, my name is Ashely Boyd, I'm in charge of the spy division here at Bow and Arrow." The young blonde woman began her workshop Tuesday morning. She had never taught anyone how to be sneaky before, she had always believed it was a natural skill. But here she was with three hopefully interested students. Well, Blue wouldn't have recruited them if she didn't trust them.

According to her files, Mary Margaret was a hostess at a local restaurant, August did odd jobs and Belle owned a bookshop. Their advantage was they could blend in with a crowd easily.

"The first rule of being a spy is lying effectively. Not only does the other person have to believe the lie, but you have to also. If you don't believe your own lie, there is no point in telling it."

August gulped, he was not good at lying, he was terrible at playing cards. Emma always cleaned him out. Well, his lack of skill and her super power.

Belle didn't really believe in lying, but not telling someone the whole truth was more her style.

"You have to be able to make quick convincing lies. Mary Margaret, why were you late this morning?" Ashely suddenly asked.

Mary Margaret stared for a moment, she hadn't been late that morning. Oh, this had to be an exercise, she had to lie. "Traffic because of construction."

"You took too long, but the lie was good. You will have to have a logical and benign explanation for your actions at all times,"

"Like how I tell people a certain new book is not in yet because I haven't finished reading it." Belle commented.

Ashely looked at her, impressed. The bookworm was certainly hiding some skills. Which led to… "As a spy, you have to hide your true emotions. Master the poker face, it is more important than you think. Your face, eyes, voice, and your body need to sell the lie. I was never a girl scout but their motto works for us too. Always be prepared, have an excuse beforehand so you aren't caught off guard."

"The excuse has to make sense, like being upstairs when the party is downstairs and the old 'I was looking for the bathroom". Or giving a fake number to a guy." Mary Margaret asked.

"Exactly." Ashely told her.

"Bad luck with guys?" Belle asked.

"Thank God those days are over." Mary Margaret spun her engagement ring around her finger.

"Which leads us to being charming. If you're likable, more doors will be open for you. Be friendly, look people in the eyes, make small talk, pretend to support opinions. Make them like you, but do not get attached, when the job is over you will never see them again. Do not be afraid to flirt a little also. You have no idea how many crowded nightclubs I have gotten into." Ashely couldn't help a smile from growing on her face.

"That's not a poker face." August joked.

"I'm not on a mission."

"Next thing that is very important is appearance. People will judge a book on its cover so you have to choose an outfit that will make you blend in. I don't suggest going out and buying a disguise, just use what you already have in your wardrobe. Beforehand, figure how you want to present yourself. Do I want to look threatening or nonthreatening? Both are good depending on the situation."

"What about surroundings?" Belle asked, she was taking down a million notes. She wanted to remember all of this information.

"Good question. A good spy is always aware of their surroundings, looks for obstacles whether they are animate or inanimate. You have to be looking at listening at all times. If you have the chance, study the location prior, make notes or maps. And now for my favorite, eavesdropping." Ashely took a large glass cup from the table and placed it on the wall.

"That actually works? I thought that was only in the movies." August asked.

"Nope, works in real life too. Here, take a listen." She handed over the cup to each of them in turn. They heard every word of the research workshop going on next door. "Also, this only works on landline phones, pick up the other phone to hear the conversation. Just do not breathe. Alright, we are leaving the building and going to do some field work, some hands on exercises."

Belle, Mary Margaret and August wondered if any of the other workshops got to leave the office. They felt special.

It was a nice spring day with not a cloud in the sky.

Ashely kept lecturing as they walked. "Avoid large open areas. You can't see in every direction at once, so it's harder to keep track of people and then easier to be spotted. Walls are our friends, use their angles to stay hidden. Always keep something between you and your subject. If you need to, hide yourself behind counters or is you are outside, any environmental feature you can."

"Isn't this dangerous, talking about being sneaky out in the open?" August asked, carefully watching every person who walked past them.

"You are extras in a new spy movie and I'm the producer." Ashely answered. "I have always wanted to work on movies. Remember, your lies can have a grain of truth to them."

That wasn't going to be so hard. August thought.

"Minimize the sound you make when you move. Walk with delicate steps, wear quiet clothing. These might sound logical but when you are in pursuit, you might not think about them. If you must wear heels, I have a sole covering that completely eliminates all sound. Walk with a purpose like you are on your way somewhere." Ashely was saying, finally stopping and looking around the park. Joggers, mothers with children, students. She spotted the perfect target.

"Belle, see that guy on the bench? His wallet is sticking out of his pocket. Go steal it."

"What? No, that's not right." Belle was horrified.

"We will give it back before he even realizes. You need good sleight of hand to be in this organization.

Belle sighed, this was not good but she wanted to be here. So she took a deep breath and walked over. The man had his back to her and she checked her surroundings. Trees that provided shade, no leaves on the ground. People to talk to. That was the perfect plan.

"Your baby is adorable, how old is she?" Belle asked a young mother, bending down to look in the stroller. Her hand slid out to pull the man's wallet out.

"She's almost six months. Do you have any children?" The mother asked.

"No, not yet. Haven't met Mr. Perfect yet." That was the truth.

"I hope you find him."

"Thank you." Belle said then half ran back to Ashely, Mary Margaret and August.

"That was very good. Now you two, work together to give the poor man his wallet back. Use misdirection, one of cause a distraction while the other puts the wallet back."

"Do you want to be in the line of fire or the spotlight? I can fake an injury." August asked Mary Margaret.

"Fake the injury, I'll give the wallet back." They spilt up, August walked a few feet from the man then dramatically twisted his ankle.

"Stupid new sneakers, I should have broken them in before going on a run with them!" He yelled, his voice brought a few people, professional runners by the looks of it, to his side.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" One of them asked.

"Ow, yes. It does!"

Mary Margaret on the other hand, had snuck up to the man and in the commotion, slipped the wallet back into his pocket. Mission accomplished. So she went to August's side. "I told you to be careful." She helped him to his feet.

"Make sure he ices that ankle and stays off of it for a few days." A runner told her.

"I will, thank you." She half carried August back to the bench where Ashely and Belle were sitting.

"That was very convincing." Ashely congratulated him.

"And that is how I got out of gym class so often. Never liked the teacher or sports." August said.

"Alright, enough work outside. We are going back to the building to sneak around there for the rest of the day."

Ashely ended the workshop a little after five that afternoon. "Good job guys, that went really well for day one. You all just met and you blended well, helping each other when it was needed. I'm really proud of you. Best of luck in the other workshops."

She watched them leave and was already writing their reports in her head. But she did hear Gold walk up next to her.

"Did they have to steal my wallet?" He asked.

"You were just sitting there, kind of asking for it." She bit back a grin.

"I am missing a…." He began to say then Ashely held up a credit card. "How did you manage that?"

"I'll never tell. Good night."

* * *

**So I was totally watching "The Price of Gold" episode when I wrote this. She had her students rob Gold then in turn stole his credit card. **

**Reviews? **


	36. Wednesday

Wednesday morning found Killian Jones nursing another bruise on his face. Graham had told him it was an accident during their fighting workshop the day before, but Killian knew better.

At least today was a simple sit behind a screen and stare kind of day. And he wasn't the only late one. While the small computer lab already had Graham and David, their pixie classmate was missing in action.

They had all gotten good hits on the others yesterday but no one was expecting the force behind Tink's punches.

Tink was outside the classroom, torn between going in or asking the young woman standing out if she was alright. The woman was pacing, obvious uncomfortable to enter the room. Why would she be? The guys in there were harmless for the most part. Didn't Bow and Arrow have strong capable people working here?

"Are you alright?" Tink decided to be the better person and ask.

The woman suddenly straightened up. "Yes, no. I just haven't seen him in years and he might still be mad at me that I just disappeared when he needed me."

"Who? Which guy?"

"David, he's my brother. Our other brother, his twin was killed and I disappeared. I left him all alone with no note or anything."

Ouch, that was a crappy sister move. Tink couldn't relate much, she only had nuns most of her life. "But he's your brother and families forgive each other. You're teaching the class?"

"Yes."

"Then let's not leave the students waiting." Tink opened the door, waiting.

Kathryn Nolan nodded and walked into the room, Tink following her. "Good morning, my name is Kathryn Nolan and I teach the agents at Bow and Arrow how to do research to find missing persons and any other useful information about targets." She locked eyes with a stunned David.

That was his older sister. Kathryn wasn't dead, she was alive and working for Bow and Arrow. He had been right; she was looking for their parents' killers. He was grateful and at a loss of words. So instead, he hugged her.

Kathryn froze for a second, but then returned it.

"Why didn't anyone tell me we can hug our coworkers?" Killian asked under his breath.

"You have done enough." Graham growled back. Maybe he hadn't hit him hard enough.

"Shut up the two of you, that's David's sister."

David finally pulled back, there were tears in his eyes. Kathryn was smiling at him. "David, I have a class to teach."

"Right." He sat down. He had to wait until later to tell Mary Margaret. Maybe they could all go out for dinner tonight or something.

"We live in a very digital world; our lives are the internet whether we know it or not. Sometimes we are putting our faces out there and sometimes we are in the background of someone's picture." She clicked the remote and the large screen showed four random pictures but after Kathryn zoomed in, there were Graham, David, Kilian and Tink.

They had no idea when these pictures were taken but that was clearly them.

"Now having name is only half the battle. Place of birth, parents, place of schooling, yes even a social security number is very helpful. You can track a person through loans, car payments and traffic tickets. If they spent time in the public eye, it makes them an easy target. Then there are the people who fly under the radar. I want you to find out everything you can about Regina McIntire and Blue. You have an hour."

The internet was quickly brought up. Regina was easy. She had run for office, served for a short time. David found some campaigning photos and spending's.

Killian went on the hutch of Regina's last name. He found out she owned a small apple farm in upstate New York. The pictures looked professional taken, the photographer was a person named Sherwood.

Graham knew what kind of car Regina drove and found her at all of their fundraisers. She was very involved in their community outreach programs.

Tink, however, took the hard road and decided to look up Blue. But she stopped short. "Kathryn, Blue isn't her legal name, is it?" Kathryn didn't confirm or deny her question. So Tink raked her brain to orientation. This organization was run with the Secretary of Defense. Maybe there was a connection there.

And there was, they could have been twins. Blue and Clarabelle were working together to protect the world. And they spent a lot of time at wine tastings.

The hour was over, the research they collected was enough. "Now what happens when you google yourselves?" Kathryn asked.

Killian knew that his club would come up, that was a no brainer. David knew his parents' and brother's obituary were on the internet along with his high school pictures. Graham wasn't sure, he and Amelia hadn't done anything worth noting. Tink was scared her name would come up with her collage wrong doings.

"We can make, if you so want, your darker chapters to disappear from the records."

"You can do that?" Tink.

Now Kathryn smiled at her. "We can do anything. Now spend the rest of the day doing research on your fellow recruits or even one of the directors. Being in an organization like this means you have to know who you are working with. You have to trust them."


	37. Thursday

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Different day, different lesson, different people.**

* * *

Thursday morning found Sidney with his three students for the day. He liked his job, it kept him safe. He was not an action guy. He liked getting all the information from a safe place and passing it along to the people who could do something about it.

"There are many different kinds of wires and before you get to see any, I want you to find the bugs in this room. There are ten. You have fifteen minutes."

Jefferson looked around the small lab. There were computers everywhere. But the stuffed bunny was out of place. And one of its eyes was odd. He smiled, basically a nanny cam. There was one.

Neal climbed onto a chair and pulled the fake smoke detector off the wall. A room this big only needed one. There was two.

Ruby thought the Christmas tree was out of place, it was May after all. But which ball had the bug? Maybe the one that was blinking while the tree wasn't even plugged in. That was three.

One in the plant by the door, one on the window sill that doubled as a wind chime. There was one in the arm rest of a chair. The microphone had one, that one was very cleverly placed. There was an actual dragonfly on the wall, it was hiding a bug of its own.

Ruby, Neal and Jefferson had turned over everything in the room and was close to ripping things apart. Then suddenly, they all turned to Sidney.

"You're wearing the last two." It wasn't a question from Jefferson.

Sidney smiled. He pointed to a button on his jacket. "This picks up video." Then he pointed to a fake hearing aid. "This picks up audio and allows me to communicate with control central. I am the control central."

"Do we have to wear these on mission? Can they be easily hidden?" Jefferson asked. He had not watched a lot of spy movies, the movies he watched were mostly princess movies.

"Of course. It took you a while to realize I was wearing one. The bugs can be tie pins, necklace, put in a pair of glasses. Do any of you wear glass?"

"I could start wearing glasses again." Neal shrugged. Contacts were getting expensive anyway.

They spent about an hour being fitted for wired on themselves. Then it learning how to activate and deactivate a bug. It was harder than it looked. There were some sparks along the way.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. Guess this class wasn't as interesting.**

**Reviews?**


	38. Friday

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**And the last lesson. New people who have been in lessons for the past few days, so friendships are starting.**

* * *

One would think Whale was worn out by the fourth and final day of workshops. But shockingly he wasn't. Bow and Arrow never recruited before so the expansion was exciting. Yes, their newest foe was on the dangerous side so they did need all the help they could get.

Amelia sat on the floor stretching. Graham had warned her ahead of time to dress comfortably for this workshop. This was the one she had been looking forward to all week. No more sitting behind a screen or missions in the park or looking for bugs. This was how you stopped people, you took them down.

Emma had the same idea, to stretch beforehand. The women had already bonded a bit the past few days, they had similar experiences. Let's see how well they fought.

Then there was Archie. While he was a nice guy, he was too nice. He belonged behind a desk and away from the action. But this was part of the training. He had to put up with it.

Whale entered the room and saw today's students. The punching bags were back up; those were going to come in handy. "Good morning, I hope everyone got enough sleep. Does anyone have any prior knowledge of fighting?"

"A little." Amelia answered. You don't work for the mob and not learn a few moves.

"I saw your brother's fighting style, it's sloppy and..." Whale would have said more if Amelia hadn't punched him.

"Don't talk about my brother like that, ever." Amelia growled.

"Don't let your anger cloud your judgment." Whale said, picking himself off the floor. He then started the lesson like nothing had happened. "You need to learn your stance, keep your hands up in front of your face, at least above your chin and keep your elbows in. Have your left foot forward and your right foot back if you are right handed, the opposite if you are left handed. Keep your knees bent at all time." He demonstrated the stance, expecting everything to mimic. They all did, Amelia was the last one with a huff. "Archie, when clenching your fist, thumb gets curled under your fingers. Otherwise it could break."

They threw punches for a while, before throwing them at the actual punching bags.

Then it was on to basic kicks. "Despite what you may think, round house kicks are from your shin not your foot. There are three kicking areas that will inflict the more damage, the leg, the midsection and the head. Go for the leg right above the knee, if not you will get hurt also. The ribs are a very vulnerable spot on the midsection. And the head is only if you are flexible. We only use these skills to defend, never for attack."

Whale then sparred off with each of them in turn. They all had their strengths and weaknesses.

The door opened and Robin popped his head in. "You wanted to see me, Whale?"

"Yes, Robin. I need your help. They need a different opponent. You up for it?"

Robin looked at the group. Archie didn't seem like a threat; Emma he was unsure about. And Amelia… well she terrified him. "Sure, whenever you are ready, Doctor Hopper." He put his fists up.

At least Robin was helpful and encouraging. He pointed out issues and how to avoid them. Emma had really good form and self-control.

Was Robin surprised when Amelia gave him a round house kick to the head? No, not really. Whale, Archie and Emma were impressed.

She reached down to help Robin up. "Are we okay?" Amelia didn't want to ruin a friendship over a workshop exercise.

"Yeah, just get me an ice pack." Robin gently touched his head. Emma threw an ice pack in Amelia's direction.

They all walked out of the office that Friday with most bruises than they thought.

* * *

**Yeah, I love Amelia. She gets the job done. Information on the mission is coming up next and teams working together. So excited for the plot to be moving forward. **

**Reviews?**


	39. The Mission

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**In regards to Guestie's review- No Gold, doesn't teach. He is an officer along with Regina and Robin. Ashley, Whale, Sidney and Kathryn are consultants.**

**OMG people, here is the mission. The whole why there is a story. Quite excited. **

* * *

Three weeks later.

All the members of Bow and Arrow sat together in the large conference room. Their training exercises were over, they had all passed. Now it was time to get down to business, the real reason they were all called here.

"Good Morning everyone." Blue stood at the head of the desk. "Let me first start off by saying how proud I am of all of you for passing the workshops and getting over past issues with others in this room. I would also like to congratulate you on passing the bomb defusing and weapons workshops." She tried not to sound like a proud parent, but well she was, in a way. And now she was sending her children out into the world. "The reason you were all brought here was to take down one target who has eluded both the FBI and the CIA for years." Blue turned to the screen behind her as a picture of a confident woman. "This is Cora Mills, she is the founder and CEO of Beating Heart. It is a research company that one day hopes to cure every disease on the planet…"

"And how is that bad?" Belle asked.

Robin joined in. "When you have moved on to human test subjects before having positive results on mice and the like, it's bad." He had seen the pictures, scared him to the bone.

"Robin is correct, these test subjects suffer internal bleeding, deformities, shut down of their systems among other pains…"

"So they are zombies?" Killian wanted to make sure he understood what Blue was trying to tell them.

"In a sense, but that's only until they die. And they do die. Slowly and painfully." Gold answered Killian's and everyone else's question.

So they were going after a mad scientist and her army of the undead. Nothing crazy there. Was this going to be a typical Monday for them now?

"Alright, how do we stop her?" Mary Margret asked. This was so much more exciting than the restaurant.

"We have missions lined for some of you right now. Don't worry, you will all get a chance to take down Cora." Regina stood up and handed out two folders. She seemed uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Tink, you are going undercover to Beating Heart. Cora was looking for a new assistant; she seems to go through them like water. Don't worry, we have complete faith in you. Gather whatever information you can. There is a chance you will be watched after work hours by Beating Heart. So, no contact with anyone from Bow and Arrow. At least not until we set up a secure phone line."

Tink went over the file, assistant to the CEO. That would probably just mean getting coffee and running errands for a little while, before she gained Cora's trust. Maybe she could take the CEO out for drinks, and make her spill her guts. Company secrets, not actually guts.

"Emma, I want you to do all the research of Cora's background, family, schooling. Find out her motives for her actions." Blue told Emma.

So that meant stakeout time and lots of internet searches. Easy stuff, Emma Swan wanted action. She wanted to be more than a behind the desk agent.

"Beating Heart is hosting a charity ball next Friday night, we have obtained two invites and will be sending two agents in undercover to pose as donors for the organization. Those two will be receiving that information shortly."

"You're not going to tell us who is going on that mission?" David asked. It was a ball, he hadn't been able to take Mary Margret out since they started working for Bow and Arrow. Going out somewhere nice and not having to pay for a thing would be nice. Okay, yes they would be on the clock, but who cared?

"I don't want to spoil all the fun. This meeting is over. Thank you for your time." Blue turned off the screen behind her and walked out of the room. Everyone else followed.

Tink left to buy new clothes for her undercover job. She knew she would be wearing a wire so her clothes had to accommodate those. She did not want to stop contact with her, dare she say it, friends at Bow and Arrow. Belle was an unexpected friend.

Emma headed to the research lab and asked Mary Margaret if she wanted to join her.

All the other newer recruits headed home, there was nothing for them to do at the moment. This was a strange job with strange hours and strange missions.

* * *

**Yeah so Cora, Beating Heart. So who is going to the charity event and how is that going to pan out? Glad the plot is finally picking up? I like backstory a lot I guess.**

**Any guesses on who the main character is? Honestly it took me to about this point to figure it out. **

**Reviews please?**


	40. Charity Event

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**Charity event, fun times. So who is going? And how will it go?**

* * *

Should Amelia have been surprised she was chosen for the charity event? Yes, given her unfortunate ties to the mob and her distaste to be an upper class lady. Had Blue been scoping her out since her night with Dom, how she had danced her way to getting his phone and all the information? Of course, that night she had a partner…

If Killian Jones was going to be her date, she was done with Bow and Arrow. But she had a feeling he wasn't going to be. Blue had a habit of breaking up family members and couples during trainings. Amelia had never had a workshop with Graham.

Nova brought over a dress in a large box a few days before the event. Amelia suddenly felt very fancy. The dress was beautiful, deep purple with small rhinestones. It went down to her ankles, she did wish it was shorter, but she wasn't calling the shots with this mission.

Blue was completely in control, she always seemed to be. Amelia was not a fan of taking orders. But Blue did have good taste, Amelia had to give her that much. She twisted in front of the mirror a few times, just to see the whole picture.

Amelia walked into the living room. "So, how do I look?" She asked Graham. He was planning on spending a quiet evening alone, with his video games.

"Wow, you look amazing. I wonder who you are getting paired with." He stood up and took her hand, twirled her around.

Right, Amelia had no idea which poor soul was going to be partnered with her. "I hope it's not Jones, he annoys me."

"Doubtful, I think the office is pairing us with people we don't have history with." Graham told her.

"Watch its Cassidy. I swear, Blue is trying to hook us up. You saw how she paired us up and I fell into his arms…

"That was a trust fall exercise. And it seemed to have worked."

"Just watch, Bow and Arrow more than a spy organization, they are also a matchmaking company." Amelia huffed.

Graham had to laugh. "They are not interested in your romantic life. Now turn around, let me put this necklace on you…" He held diamond necklace.

"Graham, where did you get that? Did you steal it?" Amelia sounded horrified. They were out of that line of work.

"No, Blue sent it over with the dress and the shoes. She really wants you to look the part." Graham closed the clasp and turned her around. Amelia really did look the part: beautiful, rich and proper. But he knew better, she was capable and dangerous.

"Thanks, what would I do without you?"

He paused to think. "Go off the deep end and make stupid choices." Graham answered honestly.

Amelia looked at him annoyed. "That was a rhetorical question; you weren't supposed to answer it."

Graham opened his mouth to say something but a knock at the door stopped him. He went to open it and Amelia held her breath. Please be David, or even Jefferson.

On the other side of the door stood Neal Cassidy.

"Hey," He greeted Graham then saw Amelia. "Wow, you look amazing… You ready to do this?"

Amelia nodded. While Neal did clean up well in his tux, it didn't stop her from sending Graham an 'I told you' look.

Her brother just rolled his eyes. "Get out of here, the two of you. Go to your mission, party, whatever Blue is calling this. Amelia, don't do anything stupid."

"Since when have I done anything stupid?" Amelia asked halfway out the door.

"As often as you breathe. You two got your mics hidden?" Amelia pointed to her ear, her hair would cover the tiny device. Neal's was camouflaged thanks to Sidney. "Cassidy, have her back." Graham told Neal after he gave Amelia a kiss on the cheek. He watched them walk down the stairs.

Yes, he had told Amelia he was going to play video games all night, but that was a lie. Ruby had informed him that she had hacked into Bow and Arrow's command room. Now any of the members could remotely access it from anywhere. And Bow and Arrow had hacked into the security cameras at the charity event. He was going to watch Amelia's every move.

What could he say? Graham Hunter was an overprotected older brother.

* * *

It was held at a large house or small mansion, however one wanted to look at it. Amelia had to force herself not to stare. She was shockingly grateful for Neal's grip on her hand. Why did fancy things turn her into a little girl longing to be a princess?

"You got your story straight?" Neal asked. They had gone over the notes cards in the car. He was Flynn Wilson, brain surgeon at Hollywood Presbyterian Medical Center in Los Angeles. She was Rebecca Wilson, his wife, mother of his two children and president of the PTA at their children's school.

"Wish I had a job." That was the least of her concerns about their cover stories.

"You do have a job, it's the most important one, taking care of our children." Neal said, handing their invite to the woman behind the desk.

"We don't have children." She whispered back, looking around. There was security everywhere, both in uniform and not. Amelia quickly counted at least twenty. And there were security cameras pointed in every direction. Cora Mills certainly did not take chances. That or she had something to hide.

_"__Speaking of kids, Henry has a field trip to the Bronx Zoo and they need chaperones."_ Came a voice in Amelia's ear.

Thankfully she and Neal were in the back corner of the coat closet. "Who is the hell is in my ear?"

_"__It's Emma, sorry for scaring you. I have names of everyone at the event. You can start up a conversation with anyone."_

"Thanks Emma. And yes, I'll go with the class to the zoo." Neal answered.

_"__Thank you so much. Now Neal put on your glasses so I can see what you are seeing."_ Emma told him. He pulled a pair of glasses from his jacket pocket and pushed them onto his face. _"Amelia, you look so pretty. Okay, go mingle and let the mission begin." _

They exited the coat closet and entered the giant ballroom. Women in fancy dresses, men in sharp suits. Was there a fairy tale convention in town and they didn't get the memo?

_"__Wow, the head of every major hospital in the country is here. Cora must really have connections. Or talks very highly of her work."_ Emma said quietly.

"Who do you want to start talking to first?" Neal asked Amelia.

She looked around the room, there were a lot of stuffy old doctors who looked like they still used leeches. Amelia had to grin. She liked these kinds of missions, out among the people, lying a little bit to get what she needed. Though she would rather do them alone, she found she didn't mind Neal. "That one over there, the conversation he is having is boring him half to death."

Amelia and Neal spent the first hour talking to random doctors. Emma kept whispering names and hospitals into their ears. Fake laughs, fake smiles, fake stories, and the doctors believed every word of it.

Finally, about two hours after they arrived, Cora Mills stowed up. She stood tall on the top step, surveying her guests. Like a queen overlooking her domain. "So sorry to keep you all waiting, there was a breakthrough in the lab. And thanks to your generous contributions, there will be more breakthroughs in the name of science. As you all know, this case is very close to my heart. I lost my father and mother to cancer and now for the past ten years, I have made it my life's mission to rid the world of every form of this terrible disease. Thank you all, I lift my glass to you…" She held a glass and waited as servers brought everyone in the room their own glass. They all raised it to Cora.

"Wait, what if everyone in this room is her newest batch of test subjects?" Neal grabbed Amelia's wrist.

Amelia paused and looked around the room. Poison worked fast and so far no one had fallen over. But they weren't going to take chances, they emptied their glasses into the nearest flower pot.

"I want to thank each of your personally, but being there are so many of you, I only hope I can do it. So please, eat drink, and enjoy yourselves and know that you are changing the world."

Face to face, that was good for Amelia and Neal. They needed answers about Cora and who better to ask but Cora herself.

_"__No, bad idea. No face to face contact with Cora. Find someone who she might be close to."_ Emma told them.

The music started up and the doctors felt the need to fill the dance floor. An older man came up to Amelia. "May I have this dance?"

Her eye brow shot up and she opened her mouth to refuse.

"Sorry, sir I already asked her for the first dance." Neal saved her and then held out his hand to her. "Shall we?"

Amelia nodded and allowed Neal to lead her to the dance floor. It was a completely different feeling than the last time she was in this kind of situation.

"Do you even want to dance with that guy?" Neal asked after he spun her and brought her back.

"Not a chance. So we have to avoid Cora all night and find someone else to talk to. That can't be that hard." Amelia said, throwing her arms over Neal's shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing the part. Brilliant doctor, beautiful wife, we have to fool everyone here. You going to play along?" A smile played on her lips. Yes, that was a challenge.

Neal paused, they were on the clock, they were partners. Could this be good; they were just pretending after all. He grinned back and dipped her. He looked down at her then his eyes lifted and saw someone he recognized.

He pulled Amelia back up. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

That was a sudden change in mood, it left Amelia confused. "Sure, white wine, I don't have a preference on what kind."

Neal nodded and began walking to the bar. But when he knew he was no longer in Amelia's sight, he left the room.

That was odd, something was off with Neal. Yes, because Amelia could now read him after the few hours they spent together. And she was going to need something stronger than wine.

She saw a second less crowded bar and walked over. Sitting on one of the stools was the same woman who had taken their invites. She staring at the drink in her hand.

"That's not going to drink itself you know." Amelia greeted the woman.

"I'm trying to remember how many of these I have had tonight. And wondering how many more before they cut me off." The woman mused.

"Who dragged you here?" Amelia looked around the room, was she the wife of some doctor?

"My job requires it. I used to be better, I used to be Cora's personal assistant. Then she just fired me…" Now the woman knocked back the drink in her hand.

Amelia couldn't help but be impressed. "What, did you get her coffee order wrong one morning?" Cora's former personal assistant, perfect.

"No, now I get coffee. I used to handle her meetings and phone calls, basically her entire life. Then I misplace one file, one file I tell you, and it's like she wants to rip my heart out."

"That's an overreaction on her part. People make mistakes." Amelia had never been this supportive before.

"What about you? Why are you here?" Where are my manners? I'm Zelena Baum." The woman held out her hand.

"Rebecca Wilson, my husband is a doctor. Honestly, this is the only time I get out. We have four kids at home." Amelia went with their cover story.

"Four munchkins, how have you not torn your hair out yet?" Zelena asked.

"I love them and wouldn't change anything about them." Amelia said.

"Well, I should stop drinking, who knows, I might spill company secrets." Zelena stood up, she only faltered slightly.

"Can't have that." Amelia told her and watched her walk away. "Emma, did you get all that?"

_"__I did, if Neal with you? He turned off his mic and took his glasses off."_ Emma sounded annoyed and worried.

"No, he went to get me a drink. I'll find him." Amelia said and walked across the room. In the doorway, she scanned the whole room, Neal was nowhere to be found. So she opened the heavy door and entered the hallway.

"Why are you here?" Neal was in a small room and as soon as the door opened, he asked his question. He knew his father had followed him.

Gold closed the door behind him. "Cora is an old friend; I might have donated some money to her cause."

"You mean the woman we are trying to take down because she is making zombies?"

"She is not making zombies, and if she were, she is ten to fifteen years away from reanimation." Gold explained.

"Ten to fifteen, that's comforting. If you are here, why are Amelia and I here? You clearly have an in to talk to Cora while Blue doesn't want us to make contact with her."

"Because Cora will not tell me everything."

"Can't imagine anyone being open and honest with you. You are barely open and honest with yourself." Neal felt the need to sit down. "Are you with her or us? Or are you playing the double agent?" Gold didn't answer right away. "Dad, you need to tell me, are you going to betray me, again?"

"No, I am with Bow and Arrow, I just have to keep up appearances with Cora. Make sure she does not suspect Blue and the missions we are doing on her. I am the distraction."

"Good, keep it that way. Now I have to get back to work. Hopefully Amelia found something good." Neal stood up and headed to the door.

Gold wanted to ask about Henry, his grandson. But maybe now wasn't the best time. He watched Neal leave the room.

Amelia turned down a hall and almost ran into Neal. "Where were you?"

"Turns out my father is a friend of Cora and the distraction. Did you find anything useful?" Neal asked.

"I hung out with Zelena Baum, Cora's former personal assistant. I think we, or someone can get more information out of her. Wait, what? Your father…?"

"Gold." She was the first person he told that to.

"Gold is your father?" Amelia wasn't sure she was hearing him right. But she pushed the rest of her questions out of her head for the time being. "He is here? Why are we here then?"

"I had the same question…"

_"__Guys,"_ Emma's voice stopped Neal from talking more_. "There's chatter that your invites were fake. Three security guards coming your way. I suggest hiding then running for it. There's a car outside. And Neal, if you ever go dark during a mission again, I'll make sure you stay that way. And when you get off later, we need to talk."_

"Sorry Emma." Neal turned to Amelia. "Time for the real mission part." He grabbed her hand and ran down the hallway.

They tried four doors before the fifth one opened. They threw themselves inside and waited.

"What if they come in here?" Neal asked.

Amelia heard footsteps coming closer and instantly she knew what to do. "Kiss me."

"What?" He was completely baffled by her request.

"Now." Amelia grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him close. It certainly wasn't soft but Neal made it that way when he finally responded.

The door opened and Amelia raked her fingers through his hair and threw a leg around his waist.

"Sorry." Came a voice from the door and then it was shut.

Amelia took a step back and avoided Neal's eyes. "Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable." She informed him.

His eyes were wide and he gently touched his lips. Well, that was unexpected. Not unwelcomed, just unexpected.

She went to the door and slightly opened it. She saw two security guards go into the room across the hall. Amelia then looked to her left and saw a large stained glass window.

She turned back to Neal. "Do you trust me?" He nodded, still unable to really form words. "Then follow my lead." She quietly walked out of the room and grabbed a chair. She wedged it under the doorknob, trapping the guards inside.

Neal was next to her and she tilted her head to the window. He understood instantly. "Go big or go home." He sighed and took her hand.

They went running to the window and it broke on impact. Glass surrounded them on the way down and they landed on a tent below.

Across the field, a car flashed its lights at them. That had to be their ride out of here. Neal slid off the tent and helped Amelia before shots were being fired at them.

"Emma, a little help would be nice!" Neal yelled.

"On it." And an alarm began to sound from the building. The fire alarm had been activated and now Amelia and Neal were not the only people outside. It was pure madness.

They made it to the car and fell into the back seat.

"So I'm guessing you two don't like staying under the radar?" August asked from the front seat.

"Just drive." Amelia said.

"Thank God you knew the tent was there, that was like a fifteen-foot drop, could have broken a bone…" Neal began to say then stopped. "You didn't know, did you?"

"Nope, that was luck. August, we need to get back to headquarter, I have a person of interest."

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this scene.**

**Reviews please?**


	41. Undercover

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**I LOVED the last chapter. More missions, different people this time. **

* * *

"I must say I am very impressed with Amelia and Neal's recon last night. We have an inside source that given the proper motivation, will tell us everything we need to know about Cora." Blue began the meeting the next morning. She had already met with Amelia and Neal as soon as they got to headquarters.

"The next mission should be straight forward." Robin said. "Archie, you are to ask Zelena out…"

"Ask her out, like on a date?" Archie sounded worried. He hadn't been on many of those and the ones he had gone on didn't end well.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Robin asked.

"Wouldn't be a better choice to pick a man who is better with the women?" Killian dared to ask. He was anxious to be on a mission.

"Doctor Hopper is a psychologist; he has a degree to get into people's heads without them knowing anything. Don't worry, we have something for you." Robin said then turned back to his paper. "Archie, you will be taking Zelena to Tony's next week. Ruby, we already got you a position as a server. Belle and Jefferson, you will be attending the same restaurant as backup. Outside the establishment will be Emma and David in a pickup truck and in the white van marked Moe's Flowers will be Killian and Mary Margret."

"I want to be in the van, just as the superior office on the mission." Regina chimed in. She wanted to be close to the action, but not too close.

"Aright, it's settled then. According to Tink's messages, Zelena goes to get coffee every day at 2 o'clock at The Bean. Archie start talking to her now and after the fourth time, ask her out." Gold told them. Then he turned to Neal and Amelia. "Good work last night. You two can relax tonight. Try not to break any windows."

* * *

"Never did a stake out before. Is this all you do? Sit and eat and watch?" David asked.

"Pretty much. I can usually catch up on all my TV shows if the night is slow." Emma was checking license plates of all the cars on the street.

"How is your son?"

"He's good, he's trying out for the baseball team. Both Neal and I have been taking him to the batting cages on the weekends.

"That sounds great. You think we should have a company outing or something?" David was trying to see who would be on board with his idea.

"Like a bonding trip? A picnic, or paintball or one of those escape rooms? Maybe, run it by Blue when we get back."

"Cool." David was very big into family and he wanted to make Bow and Arrow into a family.

"Look, there's Belle and Jefferson. Let the fun begin."

* * *

"So what are you going to order?" Belle asked Jefferson. This was the very first time they were alone. And in a date setting.

"I'm going beef. You?" Why would or should he feel nervous? They were friends who were now working together.

"Salmon I think. How is Grace?" Belle hadn't seen the girl in a few weeks.

"She's great, she's in the school play now. Sadly, that doesn't leave much room for book shopping."

Belle looked up at him then saw Archie enter the restaurant with Zelena. They sat down near a window. Belle couldn't help but notice that Archie was beyond nervous.

* * *

"You have no idea how surprised I was when you asked me out." Zelena was saying as Archie pulled out her seat for her.

"Beautiful woman like you must get asked out all the time." Archie finally sat down. He was sweating bullets but hoped she wouldn't notice. This was a job; this was a job. And he couldn't drink on the job.

Zelena grinned. She was turning into a school girl with a crush. She hadn't even been like that when she was a school girl. Her wine glass was filled. "None for you?"

"No, I don't drink." Archie said. Ruby came over to take their food order. Archie tried to keep the conversation light. He knew he had to ask her questions about her job but it couldn't look like that's what he was doing.

"So what do you do for a living, Archie?" Zelena asked.

_"__Good, she started that conversation. Now go for it."_ Mary Margret said in his ear.

"I'm a psychologist, have my own practice and everything."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"What about you? You must be in charge of running something." Archie observed.

Zelena laughed and it was humorless. "I wish. The only thing I run is the monthly birthday lunches. I used to do so much more. That one file, the most important file, was misplaced. She reacted like I misplaced the Book." That earned her a confused look from Archie. "The Book, from The Devil Wears Prada. I watch a lot of movies. That's what I get for having no life." Zelena took a big sip of her wine.

"Maybe we could watch that movie. It sounds interesting." Archie offered. She was beginning to open up. Now what? "Maybe you're just scared to take a risk. You want to live but something is holding you back." He stopped that was all he had planned. His finger tapped the table, that was the sign he needed backup.

_"__Say that she is brilliant and talented and nothing should hold her back."_ Came Killian's voice in his ear.

Archie repeated that and earned a scoff from Zelena.

"You clearly don't know my boss. She is always holding me back. Thinks I'm not good enough, that I will never amount to anything. Is that the way a mother should act?"

_"__Mother?"_ Archie was taken back. This was going in a different direction than anyone had planned.

* * *

Back in the van, Regina grabbed a set of headphones and began yelling. "Ask her about the research Cora does!" That was the only reason there was a mission. They needed to know about Cora, not Zelena's messed up family.

_"__Yes, Cora is my mother. She never trusted me, always compared me to her…"_ Zelena was on the verge of causing a scene.

_"__Compared you to who?" _

_"__My baby sister, Regina."_

* * *

**Umm, what? what is going on here? Is Regina a problem?**

**Fun Fact- Zelena was in The Devil Wears Prada.**

**Reviews?**

**Side note- I will be posting this story on my tumblr when it's over so I can do visual aids, like a photo directory of the organization. Do I post that before or after the story? **


	42. Revelations

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**So, answers maybe. But they do need to talk to Zelena.**

* * *

Silence filled the van. Mary Margret turned to Regina, shock on her face. What did this mean for all of them and the mission?

And Zelena kept going. _"My baby sister, the perfect one, the pretty one, the brilliant one. Mother always did love her the best. No idea why."_

Regina kept her emotions to herself. Everything that Zelena was saying was being recorded, Blue would hear it all. And so would Robin. She shook her head, he knew nothing of her life before Bow and Arrow.

_"__I am older, I got to do everything before she did. I got better grades and was more active. Why would Mother love her more? Shower her with praise for everything and anything. And do not get me started on Daddy! She was the apple of his eye." _

Killian was at least clear headed enough to instruct Jefferson on how to take the attention away from Zelena and Archie. "Tap your knife against your glass, when everyone looks at you, get down on one knee and pull the small box from your pocket."

_"__Killian, I know how to propose."_ Came Jefferson's response. It did work. And in the mists of the fake proposal, Belle played along very well, Zelena snuck out of the restaurant.

"Guys, she's heading your way." Ruby told Emma and David.

_"__On it."_ Emma said and moved to leave the car to chase Zelena down.

But David grabbed her arm. "Wait for it…" She stared at him confused. Not even thirty seconds later, Zelena was running towards the truck and David threw open his door. It hit her, knocking her out cold.

"Nice timing." She told him. "Help me get her in the trunk."

Archie joined them. "Did you have to hurt her?"

"Besides a nasty bump, she will be fine. Guys, we got her. Meet you at headquarters in twenty." David said into his mic.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry, tiny chapter.**

**Reviews?**


	43. Issues?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**OMG, what is going on here?**

* * *

Regina's plan was to get to her office, lock the door and … she didn't know maybe scream. Her secret was out, was it going to ruin her life like the political scandal.

Of course her plan didn't work out, when did they ever?

"Regina!" Blue called her name out as soon as she entered the building along with Mary Margaret, Killian, Emma, David and an unconscious Zelena. "My office, now."

Yeah, all bets were off that everyone wasn't going to find out everything. At least on the ride back, Mary Margaret had been silent. Though it was clear the woman had a million questions on her mind.

Regina walked into Blue's office, she half expected Robin and Gold to be there. But no, it was just the two of them. That was for the best, Regina was not ready to face him yet.

"Explain yourself. Cora is your mother?!" Blue half screamed. "I thought Nova and I did all the background research on you. Regina McIntire has no family…" Something dawned on her. "Is Regina McIntire your real name?"

"No, it's not." Regina did not like being yelled at like she was a child. She reached out for the doorknob.

"Sit down." Blue didn't raise her voice this time, but there was a bit of power behind it. Regina sat down with a huff. "Now, tell me everything. The truth this time."

"My name is Regina Mills; I was born in Connecticut. My parents were Henry and Cora Mills. I have an older sister named Zelena."

"Have had any contact with your mother or your sister since this mission began?" Blue needed to know, everything could have been for nothing. If there was a spy within the establishment, Blue shuddered to think of the consequences.

"None, why do you think I changed my name? I did everything in my power to disconnect myself from them. Ever since…" An unexpected sob came from her soul. This was a part of her life Regina Mills did not talk about.

"Regina, what happened?" Blue had finally calmed down enough to gently ask.

"Since my father died six years ago. He had been sick and Mother… Cora, was busy with work and Zelena was off doing who knows what. I was the only one who cared for him. With all her science and knowledge, you think she would have found a way to save him. But no, it was like he didn't matter to her."

"Her research now? Is it a continuation of her research back then?"

"I don't know, I stopped speaking to my mother and sister after my father's funeral."

"Regina, if you know anything…"

"Blue…" Regina finally stood up, acting like the powerful politician she used to be. "I have not stalked my family to keep up to date with their doings." She was firm with her explanation.

Blue nodded. Regina was above stalking, unlike everyone else. But now she needed to know something very important. "Regina, you are aware that this mission to take Cora out, by any means necessary?"

"I know." Part of her dreaded that and part of her, well… "You're acting like I wouldn't be the one fighting to pull the trigger."

* * *

**So Regina isn't a threat to the mission. Good to know, but is she okay?**

**Reviews?**


	44. In this together

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**Does anyone else want answers from Regina?**

* * *

Regina was finally able to get to her own office and shut the door. She paced a few times to calm herself down. She hated this mission, why had she even joined Bow and Arrow? Why was her past coming back to haunt her?

Her door did not stay closed for long. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was broken, like his world just crashed down on him.

Regina turned around to see Robin standing there. "I couldn't tell you."

"Couldn't tell me? Regina…" She silenced him then tilted her head to the door. He understood and closed it. "You couldn't tell me? I thought we were partners, that we were in this together."

"I know; we are but I had some stuff in my past that I really don't like talking about. My family, or rather my mother and sister, were never there for me so I thought it was easier to just write them off. Reinvent myself, make a new life." Regina leaned against her desk.

Robin stood there for a moment before walking closer. "You can tell me everything about you, Regina. The good, the bad, the ugly parts of your past. I don't care. That's what I'm here for. You never did anything wrong, it was all your mother and your sister."

"Everything? You want to know everything?" Regina looked up at him.

"Yes, spouses shouldn't keep secrets from each other." He rested his arms around her waist. She touched the chain around his neck, she wore a matching one. Their wedding rings were on them but not on their fingers.

Yes, Robin and Regina were married. But at work, they kept it professional.

Expect for this one time. Robin leaned in to kiss her and Regina wasn't going to say no. Not after the night she had. She needed some sort of connection and comfort. Her hand swiped out behind her, knocking everything off her desk. They were going to need room.

Robin was working on the buttons of his shirt and Regina had already thrown hers to the floor.

'Get back here." Regina snaked an arm behind his head to pull him down… Then the door opened.

"Regina, I broke into Zelena's phone…" Amelia began before actually looking into the room. Her jaw dropped and she threw a hand over her eyes. But she had seen enough. "What is wrong with the two of you?" She screamed and ran from the room.

"She should have knocked." Regina scoffed, burying her head in Robin's shoulder. She could feel the embarrassment rising in her face.

"Maybe the office doors should have locks." Robin suggested.

"She's not going to keep that to herself, is she?" Regina asked.

"Nope, I should go do damage control." He stood up, handed Regina her shirt before grabbing his own. "So, dinner tonight then we pick this up where we left off?" There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"After we put the little one to bed." Regina agreed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Robin smiled then left her office, he had to find his friend. Amelia most likely had a punch waiting for him.

* * *

Amelia wasn't sure where she was heading, but before she realized, she was at the front door.

"Amelia, are you alright?" Nova was at the front desk.

"No, no I am not alright! I just walked in on make out session between Robin and Regina! I'm going to buy brain bleach!" She had to get those images out of her head.

"You didn't know they were married?" Nova asked, that question made Amelia turn to look at her funny. "They have been married for a few years now. They have a four-year-old son. I've seen a few pictures."

Amelia was at a loss for words, which didn't happen every often. Robin kept secrets from her and Graham.

"Amelia…" She heard Robin say her name and responded the only way she could think at the moment. She punched him. "Congratulations on your marriage, I hope you two are happy together. Congratulations on your son. Am I all caught up? You could have told me. I thought we were friends." She did sound hurt.

"I'm sorry. We work for Bow and Arrow, things like this had to be kept under wraps. I wanted to let you and Graham in, but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"Fine, just let me know next time you have a milestone. And please consider locks on office doors if you can't wait to get home."

* * *

**So for those asking if this was Thief Queen, it is, only they are already together. They just keep things very professional at work. I did drop hints that they had other people in their lives.**

**Reviews?**


	45. Face to face

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Sister time! Yay! No...**

* * *

Regina was feeling refreshed the next morning. She hoped it had done the same for Zelena. Blue had suggested that someone else do the questioning but Regina insisted. She knew her sister, Zelena would not spill her guts to just anyone.

"Morning, I trust you slept well." Regina stepped into the small room and sat down.

Zelena only glared up. She was already seated and chained to the desk. She had gone over this moment in her head so many times, when she and Regina were reunited. But the reality was so far from what she had pictured.

"So, you have been working at Beating Heart for five years now…" Regina began, looking at the file. Kathryn certainly had a gift when it came to finding information.

"Cut the act, Regina. Stop being all professional." Zelena could see right through the act. "Mother is fine, thanks for asking. She quit smoking but now drinks more. She just started scrapbooking, not sure exactly what moments she wants to treasure. I'm doing as fine as ever…"

"So terrible." Regina finished, she knew her sister. "Fine, between us, as sisters, what is her planning? What is the purpose of Beating Heart?"

"You have no idea?' Zelena laughed. "I thought you of all people would understand what Mother wants. You were her favorite after all."

"I haven't spoken to either of you in years, I don't remember how her twisted mind worked."

"But you should know, because your mind works the same way."

Regina suddenly stood up, ready to slap Zelena across the face. But she caught herself. Blue could throw her off the mission for a slip up like that. "You think she is going to come for you? Do you think she even knows where you are? I have a company that backs me up. What do you have?"

"A company this is a sham. You have a band of misfits, Regina. Let's list your newest recruits, shall we? There's a sweet innocent woman who puts others before herself, a woman who would do anything for attention and adventure, a man who is a poor copy of his late brother, a man who can't protect his own sister, a violent woman who has no code, a drunk who doesn't understand good form, a lost girl who wants to be a princess, a man who always loses his family, a man who can't forgive and forget, a drug dealer who lies to the people who care about her, an innocent bookworm who would never save anyone, a man who failed at fatherhood and a man who cared more about the number of clients than their problems. Did I get everyone?" Zelena smirked when she saw the stunned look on Regina's face. "Yes, Mother knows all about your little recruits. Are you sure you can trust them all?"

That should not have made Regina pause. They hadn't been a team for very long, but there was trust there. "We have loyalty to a common goal, the welfare of the country. Not the insane version you and Cora have for the world."

"You mean Mother? You really did cut all ties with us, didn't you? Change your last name…"

"You did the same thing. Baum. You took our grandmother's maiden name."

"It wasn't professional to be working with your mother, so we had to have different last names. I was under the impression that Bow and Arrow wasn't so strict. I thought you would have changed your last name to Loxley by now."

Well, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Her mother knew she was married. Was Robin safe, was their son safe? Regina lunged at Zelena, ready to rip her heart out.

The door flew open and Robin grabbed her around the waist. There was not going to be any bloodshed in this room.

Zelena was clearly entertained by her sister's reaction. "Is this your husband, sis? He's easy on the eyes. Maybe we should all have a family dinner when this all blows over. Do I need to bring crayons?"

That got Robin's attention. Now he understood why Regina never spoke about her family, they were insane. He resisted pulling out his gun.

And Zelena didn't stop talking. "You know, Mother still talks about you, how smart and capable you are. Every time I fail, I always heard how much better you are."

Slowly, Regina began to calm down. She pulled Robin's arm off of her and stood there staring her sister down. "Maybe she was on to something."

* * *

**So I think (hope) I captured their relationship well here. **

**Reviews?**


	46. Friendship

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Friendship scene and enter someone new.**

* * *

Belle walked into the Rolly Joger. Even though it was one of the seediest places in town, she felt comfortable. She locked eyes with Killian across the room in greeting. Then she looked for Tink. The pixie had just finished her third week undercover at Beating Heart. And she must have a ton of intel.

Belle spotted Tink at the bar the moment the woman gracefully downed another shot of something. She headed over.

"Bad week?" Belle asked then ordered a glass of rose wine.

"Horrible. Just had to chase off another coworker who keeps trying to pick me up." She slapped her hand down on the table and her glass was refilled.

Belle stared at the purple sparky liquid, enchanted. "What's that?"

"Viniq." Tink touched her glass to Belle's. "I missed you guys." There had been radio silence between Tink and Bow and Arrow. Blue did not want to chance that Cora was going to follow Tink. So Tink had been cut off, professionally and personally.

"Missed you too. What time of information did you gather?"

"Nothing good, part of me is worried we are in over our heads." Tink lowered her voice. "Cora covered her tracks very well and her connections are everywhere."

"We have our own connections." Belle reassured her friend.

"You are aware that the weekend is not for talking about work? I can start a better topic…" Came a voice from behind the women. Belle saw Tink roll her eyes before she turned around. The person standing there surprised her.

"Will?"

Tink turned back to Belle. "You know this idiot?"

"Hey, I am not an idiot." Will Scarlet put his hands up in defense.

That was debatable. "Will is my cousin…" Belle hated to admit that.

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" Will asked.

Belle and Tink exchanged worried looks. How much had he heard? How much did he know? They turned away from him and pulled their heads together.

"Can we trust him?" Tink asked Belle.

Belle heaved a heavy sigh. She hadn't seen Will in years. He was always getting into trouble, serious trouble. Basically, her cousin was a thief and not a very good one at that.

Her sigh said everything. Tink nodded and turned to the bartender. "Give him a refill." She faced Will again with a bright smile. "I'll have that drink with you now."

"Came to your senses?" Will moved up to the bar, Belle had to slide over so he could sit between them. He took a sip of his beer. "So how do you two know each …" Then his head hit the bar.

"You drugged him?" Belle tried not to sound shocked.

"He'll only be out for a few hours. Now where's Killian? We need to get this body out and to headquarters."

* * *

**Belle and Tink as BFFs is cute. **

**Reviews?**


	47. Invasion

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**So.. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Gold sat at his desk early two days later. No one ever entered his office. There were things in there that he didn't want anyone to see. Mainly there was a picture of a much younger Neal on his desk.

One thing he liked about Bow and Arrow was that personal lives were kept very distant from professional lives. Yes, Robin and Regina were together but it never affected their work. Families barely came into question here.

He turned on his computer, there was a buyer for a piece of artwork that had been sitting in his basement for the better half of a year. Gold still had his side business, dealing hard to find items.

Suddenly there was a light knock at his door and his head popped up. To his shock, Belle stood there.

What was she doing here this early? It was barely six, she wasn't supposed to be in until nine.

"Can I help you with something, dearie?" He asked politely. Then he noticed that she was wearing the same dress as the day before and her face was tear streaked. His level of concern sky rocketed. And to top it off, her hand was bloodied.

"She killed him, killed him in cold blood." Belle said, her voice was horse, like she had spent a great deal of time screaming.

Gold stood up silently and took her by the shoulder to his desk. He sat her down and brought out band aides and rubbing alcohol. Belle bit back a whimper of pain as Gold cleaned her hand.

Gold finished and leaned against the desk to look at her. "Now who killed who?" He asked gently.

"Cora killed my father. I was going through the files and found the information on my father's plane crash. She was behind the crash."

"How does that explain the bloodied hand?"

"My fist made very good friends with Will Scarlet's face." She didn't even sound sorry. And there was no reason she should have been.

Suddenly red lights began flashing and the sirens blared through the entire building.

"What's going on?" Belle asked, trying not to let panic enter her voice.

"We are being broken into. Cora actually cares about her oldest daughter. I'm going to call Blue and the rest of the team."

"Blue doesn't live here?"

"No, no one does, despite what people may think of me."

Gold turned on the security camera and he and Belle watched as men all bearing a beating heart walk through the halls. So this was the rescue party?

* * *

Graham and Amelia were the first ones on the scene, they had been out for their morning run when they got the call. They entered the building through the back door. Guns were drawn and they hoped they had enough ammunition.

"Gold, how many are we looking at?" Graham asked into his headset.

_"__A dozen, two are heading to Miss Baum's cell."_ He answered.

"On it." Amelia sad.

_"__Try not to kill anyone. Hopefully one of them will be more talkative than our guest."_ Gold warned them. There were things about Cora even Gold didn't know.

Graham and Amelia knew the layout of the building, that was their major advantage. But soon enough, they felt like there playing cat and mouse. And the siblings were the mice.

A shot hit the pipe above them, blinding Graham for a moment. Amelia returned fire.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. We need to cut them off. Take the back hallway, we can surround them."

"Surround them? Cornering them is better. Trap them like rats." She argued.

_"__Miss Hunter is right. However, if you feel cornering them is right, wait for backup."_ Gold told them.

"Fine." Graham agreed.

They ran down the hall, wondering if they were going to run into any Beating Heart forces. Graham crossed the doorway first and the shooting began.

Amelia stayed on her side, firing back every few seconds. She looked over at Graham. He was pressed against the wall, but copied her. "Gold, where's the backup?!" She yelled.

_"__Jefferson and David just entered the building. Robin and Regina are watching the exits and Emma is waiting for a getaway car." _

"We might need more than two people down here." It was still two against a dozen. Amelia was not a fan of those odds.

_"__Neal and Killian are coming. I'll send them your way."_ Gold didn't sound panicked, he had faith in his team.

Amelia was pretty sure she got a few good shots, brought a few guys down. Killed of just shot, either one was good at this point.

* * *

_"__Seriously, where's the backup, Gold?"_ Graham yelled, the shooting had intensified.

"They are on their way." Gold told him.

Belle was loading her own gun. "Jefferson and David aren't going to make in time to stop them from taking Zelena. I'm going in."

"Just be careful." Gold wanted to tell her to stay put. But she was a member of Bow and Arrow. She wanted to do what she could. She left the room, he turned back to the screen. Then the audio and visual when black.

* * *

Belle ran down the hall, half hoping she wouldn't run into any opposing forces while she was alone.

She heard a noise and braced herself. Belle turned the corner and was face to face with Jefferson and David.

"You're hurt!" Jefferson saw the blood first.

"I'm fine, it's not from the shooting here. Long story. We need to get to Graham and Amelia."

The three of them charged further into the compound. It was eerily silent, something was not right.

They kept running and turned a corner, the sight that greeted them made them stop in their tracks.

Amelia was holding Graham's lifeless body.

* * *

**Yeah, I'll just leave it here...**

**Reviews?**


	48. The Glue

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Again, I am so sorry.**

* * *

The paramedics had taken away the body hours ago but Amelia still sat there. She stared at the blood stain on the floor. She hadn't said a word, hadn't even acknowledged anyone who walked up to her. She was lost.

"You need to eat something."

Amelia recognized the voice and the shoes. "I'm not hungry." Her voice was tiny and broken.

Neal was shocked she spoke to him. He had been so sure Robin would get something out of her.

"No, you are going to eat something." He was not going to take no for an answer. He had been worrying about her since he got the call from Blue. Neal picked her up like she was rag doll. She didn't fight him. Amelia snaked an arm around his neck and buried her head. It wasn't long before he felt tears.

He carried her bridal style upstairs and into the office lounge. Neal placed her on a couch and locked the door, knowing she did not want anyone walking in.

Amelia was silent again, her legs were pulled up to her chin.

"Here." He was holding out an energy bar and a cup of coffee to her. She took them, feeling grateful. Her stomach had been making noises but Amelia was ignoring them.

Neal took a seat in a chair a few feet away. Silence fell over the room.

"You have nothing to say to me?" She asked.

"Is there anything I could say to help you?" Neal asked back.

She stared at him, shocked but glad. No pretend words of comfort, no pity. Just a person to stay close and quiet.

* * *

Hours later, she felt strong enough to leave the office. No one said a word to her, maybe some fresh air would do her good. Amelia sat on the steps of the New York Public Library, oblivious to everyone and everything. Graham was gone, cruelly taken from her. She was powerless to protect him. At least she had run out of tears, now she was just numb.

Suddenly she wasn't alone. David sat on one side of her while Killian sat on the other side.

"Are you two my bereavement team?" She asked, her voice lacking any emotion.

"Of sorts. Blue sent us because we understand what you are going through." David said.

"We both lost a brother." Killian clarified that point, it wasn't common knowledge.

"You did everything you could do. Graham is a hero who paid the ultimate price." David continued.

Amelia wanted to say something but decided to wait. Let them do their practiced speech on her.

"You should keep his memory alive, keep him in your heart, as we all will. Live the same way you would if he were watching. He wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over it." Killian finished.

Were they done? Amelia asked herself. When silence fell over them, that was her cue. She stood, faced them, there was a tiny smile on her face. "Thanks, guys." She pulled them in for a hug.

David and Killian returned it, thinking their speech helped.

But all bets were off when she closed an iron grip on the back of their necks. "Did you brother die in your arms? Then you don't understand what I am going through." She pulled back, gave them a hard look and walked away.

David rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm worried about her. Amelia looks dangerous."

"Not dangerous, mate. Desperate." Killian corrected him.

* * *

Blue called an emergency staff meeting. Everyone was there, officers, consultants and the recruits, although now they had been promoted to field agents. "Emma was able to plant a tracker on the getaway car Beating Heart provided. According to the data, there is a lab in upstate New York. That's where Cora is conducting her experiments." Blue told the assembled group.

"Cora invaded our headquarters, now we are bringing the fight to her. We are ending this. I am leading the team; be on a jet in thirty minutes." Regina said. She was leading the strike team. Blue didn't even fight her on it. Regina was taking Robin and all, well most of the field agents. "Amelia, I am going to have to ask you to sit this one out." Regina felt terrible about even saying those words.

Amelia had been quiet and calm since she returned to the building but that request made her anger come to the surface. 'Sit this one out? Are you kidding me?" She growled.

"You are emotionally involved… the mission is more personal for you than the others…"

"And it's not personal for you? This is your mother we're going after…"

"Your judgement might be clouded." Might was wording it nicely. "You are staying here. We will take care of Cora."

"But…"

"That's an order, Miss Hunter." Regina finally pulled rank.

That put Amelia in her place. She could have looked to Robin to back her up, but she knew he would be of no help. Amelia spun on her heel and left the room.

If she wasn't going with them, she didn't even want to see them. Amelia planned on staying in the lounge until someone got her. What mindless movie could occupy her time?

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the team was assembled in the hanger bay, loading weapons on to the large jet. Blue had been saving it for a rainy day, that day had finally come. They were going to take out Cora once and for all. The only people staying behind were Gold, Sidney, Whale, Kathryn, Ashley, Blue and obviously Amelia. But the officers would be pulling their own weight in a different way from headquarters. They had gained access to the security cameras inside the laboratory and would be the eyes and ears. This was the only downside Blue saw to her position, she liked the action. But being director put her behind a desk most of the time, giving orders and doing paperwork. At least she had all the faith in the world in Regina, who was leading this mission.

"Wait up for me." Ashely entered the bay, all geared up for the mission.

"We have enough people, Miss Boyd." Regina told her. As much as she did want help storming the castle, she didn't want to overdo it and possibly put more lives at risk. There were thirteen people going. Unlucky number thirteen.

"Better to have more than less. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines. I am a member of this organization, a consultant who never gets field work. I lost someone I cared about a long a time ago because I was helpless. We are not losing someone else ever again." She sounded like she wasn't going to back down.

Regina sighed, that relationship did not have time to actually form as it should have. Maybe Ashley could be their fairy godmother and be the lucky number fourteen in their team. "Fine, get on." Then she saw Kathryn. "Are you coming too?"

Kathryn looked at the jet for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I'm content to be the eyes and eyes. But I do want to say good bye to my brother before you all leave."

David saw his sister and walked down the ramp to hug her.

"You come back, you hear me? I can't lose another brother." She whispered, trying to keep her voice at a normal level.

"I'll be back before you know it." David reassured her.

Kathryn saw Mary Margaret and called out to her. "Watch his back, bring him home safe." Mary Margaret nodded and Kathryn turned back to David. "Watch her back, protect her when she needs it."

David nodded then he followed Mary Margaret into the jet. They found two empty seats between Jefferson and Ruby. David couldn't help but notice that Ruby had given up on any eye makeup, the crying she had done made it pointless. They buckled up and Mary Margaret grabbed both her sister's and her fiancée's hand and squeezed.

David was so glad for the comradery here; they were a true team after they suffered a terrible loss. But at the same time, there was uncertainty. He looked around the jet, they were all there. David, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Emma, Neal, Killian, August, Belle, Archie, Jefferson, Ashely, and Regina. Robin and Tink were up front at the controls. They were in this together, no matter what.

Emma squeezed Neal's arm. "She will be okay; her head isn't in the right place right now." She knew he was thinking about Amelia and had to reassure him.

"It's not that." That was a slight lie in Neal's part. "Maybe both of us joining Bow and Arrow was a bad idea. What if neither of us come back? What would happen to Henry? He would be all alone, like we were. We wanted better for him."

Emma paused, this was what she found amazing about Neal, his deep loyalty and a strong need to protect people, including their son. "We are coming back. You need to have hope in us, all of us." She did trust him and their team. For a moment, her eyes glanced across the room and locked with Killian.

Killian almost wasn't sure he was actually seeing clearly. Emma Swan locked eyes with him. Maybe their hours in the gym meant something. If there was anyone on this jet he could fully relate to, it was her. But he had kept his distance, she had an ex-boyfriend and a son. The ball was firmly in her court.

"Your brother and I had a thing."

That sudden revelation from the woman sitting next to him came out of nowhere. Killian whirled to face Ashely. She wasn't looked at him, instead she was staring out into nothing, her fingers wrapped around a large ring she wore on a chain. Liam's ring.

"It started out sweet and simple but grew into more. No one knew, we were quiet about the whole relationship. I wanted him to tell you but Liam insisted you wouldn't be comfortable sharing him." Finally, she turned to him. "He always spoke highly of you, that you had a hero's heart."

"I miss him so much." What else was Killian to say?

"I do too. We all do." Ashely gave him a reassuring smile.

* * *

"So what are the chances we are walking into a trap?" Tink asked Robin, flipping a few switches over her head. She was going to pilot the jet, she loved flying.

Robin paused, he couldn't lie or sugar coat the truth from his team members. "There are no doubts, we are most certainly walking into a trap. Usually Bow and Arrow is on the defensive but when push comes to shove, we don't back down." He turned around to address everyone else. "You all buckled up back there? Let's take down the Queen of Hearts."

* * *

**So, Graham's death wasn't in my first draft. I wrote the whole summary out and I thought it was perfect, until like 24 hours later. I guess I wanted more drama. So Graham was killed so that X and Y could happen. **

**And the random passing comment that Ashley and Liam were a thing. **

**Reviews?**


	49. Showdown

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**Time to take Cora down.**

* * *

The laboratory was in the middle of nowhere. It was a large, cold and bleak building with only a handful of windows. Robin and Tink used the darkness of night to land the jet about a mile away, hoping it was enough space between them and the building. They all suited up and began walking.

Kathryn had already disarmed all the alarms by the time they reached the front door. The team entered the silent building. If the outside was cold and unwelcoming, the inside was no better. It was just a blank empty room. No chairs, plants, or information about the company, its research or its founder.

"I'm going to break you into team. Each team take a floor and search it. We need to find Cora and or the experiments." Robin began. "Team one is Tink, Belle, Killian, and Jefferson. Team two is Mary Margaret, Ruby, David and Ashely. Team three is Emma, Neal and August. I will be taking Regina and Archie with me. I hope you all studied the layouts Tink was able to steal of this building. If you find anything, report in immediately."

Thankfully that's what the plane ride had provided, time to study the layout. Each team headed for the stairs. Getting doors open wasn't going to be a problem, Kathryn was going to do that from their headquarters.

"You kept families and friends together." Regina whispered to Robin.

"I felt I had to. Families and friends need to stick together. They need to help each other succeed."

The small team was taking the fourth floor. Archie and Robin began searching the rooms closest to them. Regina, on the other hand, went to the room at the far end of the hall. Her mother's office to be exact.

* * *

Regina had her gun drawn as she entered the office. It was empty and dark. She knew she had little time before Robin noticed her absence. Carefully, she ruffled through a stack of colorful papers. Her mother was not usually one for color.

Then Regina found a small pile of pictures and her eyes unexpectedly watered. Her first birthday, school pictures, her whole childhood.

What was Cora doing with these?

"Regina? Where are you?" Robin called none too quietly. He ran down the hall then looked in the last room. "What are you doing?"

"Keep your voice down. You want someone to hear us?"

"I think we are alone. None of the other teams have run into security and according to Gold, there is no movement besides us in the building."

"Cora is very protective of her experiments. She would have security posted at every entrance…"

"Unless…" Robin began, the sick truth dawned on him.

And Regina caught on. "She was excepting us."

_"__Are you aware there is another lab in the basement, dearie?"_ Gold's voice came though the headset. _"And there is one person in it at the moment."_

An underground basement with a secret lab, definably her mother's style. "Cora."

* * *

"I have your back; you know that right?" Robin had to ask, he needed to hear those words from his wife. They were sprinting down the hall with Archie close behind. Robin noticed she was still holding a small stack of pictures.

"I know you do, and I have yours, always." Regina paused, did they have time? To hell with time, she pulled him close and kissed him. For all they knew, this could be their last kiss. She took a step back too quickly and spoke into her headpiece. "Gold how many entrances does this lab have?"

"One main door and three emergency ones." Gold told her.

"You heard the man, each team takes an emergency door. My team is going to take the main entrance. We need to surround her." Regina gave out the orders.

She wanted and needed to face her mother first.

* * *

The teams were getting into position inside the lab, keeping an eye out for any movement that wasn't theirs.

_"__So Swan, when we get out of this mess, want to grab a drink? I know the owner of some club in town."_

Emma rolled her eyes but hid her smile. "Killian, are you seriously asking me out on a date right now? When everyone, including my brother and my ex can hear you?"

"Yeah, he must be insane." August said.

"Or very brave. Take your pick, Jones." Neal added.

_"__Bravely insane." _Yes, that's what Killian was going with. _"What do you say, Swan?"_

"If we get out of here in one piece, I'll consider it." She answered.

_"__And if I don't make it out in one piece, you can play doctor on me."_ Killian felt he had to ease the tension of the whole situation.

That earned an eye roll from everyone who heard it. But Emma Swan was considering it. Now she had even more reason to succeed with this mission.

* * *

Cora was peering into a microscope when she heard something behind her. She only smiled to herself. "Hello dear." She turned around to see her youngest daughter standing there. "Time certainly has treated you well, you look beautiful."

Regina was not there to talk about her looks. Actually she wasn't there to talk about much. Her gun was in her hand, hanging to her side. She could pull it up in the blink of an eye if needed.

"Is that your husband back there?" Cora asked. Regina controlled her feelings. She wanted Robin to stay back, didn't want him involved in this mess any more than he, and the rest of the team, already was. She caught his reflection in a glass on a table. Of course Robin had his gun drawn. "Hello there, I'm Regina's mother, Cora Mills." Cora introduced herself then turned back to Regina. "He's quite handsome, I hope he makes you happy. I do feel hurt I wasn't invited to the wedding."

"Were you surprised you were invited or even told? We haven't been on the best of terms the last time we spoke." Regina asked, though it felt like she was talking to a brick wall.

"I know that and for that I am sorry. I made some selfish choices in the past but that is behind us now. I am making amends." Then Cora noticed the pictures in Regina's hand. "Couldn't help yourself, could you Regina? Sneaking into my office? Well, this saves me the trip. Can I have yours pictures?"

Unsure what to do, Regina handed over the small collection. Maybe she just had to keep her mother talking, she would eventually spill everything.

"I am almost done with this page." Cora took the pictures, went to another table and picked up a glue stick. A moment later, she lifted a sheet of red paper, it had pictures from Regina's eighth birthday party. "You kept changing your mind on the theme, everyday it seemed it was something new. Finally, I got tired and picked for you. Red was elegant and royal."

"You were always making my choices for me, even then." She sounded hurt then shook her head at the page. "Zelena said you have taken up scrapbooking, I didn't believe her."

"Speaking of Zelena, was that the right way to treat your sister? She only just got out and has been carrying on like a child. Honestly Regina, I thought I taught you better than that." Cora actually thought she was in a position to scold.

It was laughable. "The way I remember it; you weren't really around.' Regina corrected her. It was true, Cora was always working. Regina had learned the important lessons from her father.

"I know that now and I am sorry. I should have been a better mother to you and Zelena. But I am making up for that now."

"How? By changing our memories? By turning back time?" There was no logical way to make up for everything.

"Something like that. Take a look over there." Cora pointed to a giant pod. Suddenly, Regina did not feel so good, something was seriously wrong.

There was a body inside and it had a face that Regina would never forget. "Daddy?" She whirled around to face her mother. "What are you doing with him?"

"I'm bringing him back. So we, all four of us can be a family again. Though, from what I hear, the family got bigger. Regina, darling, you can have the family you always dreamed of."

"This is madness. You have lost your mind, Mother." Regina took a step back.

"I'm quite sure not everyone shares your option on that. All your little recruits, for example. They have one thing in common." Cora then directed her statement to the agents at the emergency exits. "You all lost someone dear to you: mothers, fathers, brothers. Wouldn't you do anything to bring them back? Be happy, be a whole family again?"

There was no movement, it seemed that all breathing even stopped. Cora was offering them the impossible.

And for the first time, Regina wasn't sure she trusted her team.

* * *

**Do we trust everyone?**

**Reviews?**


	50. Betrayal

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Trust issues?**

* * *

Silence still filled the lab. It wasn't a yes from the agents, but it wasn't a no either. Cora wasn't sure what to think but she didn't have time to wait for answers. "Really, no takers? I must say you are all stronger than I gave you credit for or you are all stupid." Cora shook her head. "Regina, this is going to happen whether you want it to or not. I will make our family whole. I'm not sure you are aware, there are secrets Blue is keeping from you. She has important scientific files that I need. That's why you are part of this organization. I gave you a push in this direction. All I need are the files."

There were a million things running through Regina's head. The push… the scandal that got her kicked out of office? Had her mother's reach grown that long? But family was the only thing Regina really cared about at the moment, and rightfully so. "No, I'm not helping you. What if it doesn't work? But if he can't bare to be in the world of the living and begs to die again? What if he's in pain?" She tried not to cry.

"He will make it. Henry was strong, I will not fail him again. I can do this. Sweetheart, you just need to trust me." Cora held out her hand to her daughter."

Regina couldn't do it; it was against everything she believed in. Dead was dead, there was no coming back. At least the silence from her agents told her they believed the same thing, they were thankfully on the same page there. Losing someone close was the reason they all had such a bond, pain made them a team. Especially now.

"No."

Cora's face twisted into an angry smile. But she quickly recovered. "That was me asking nicely. I hate to do this to you, Regina, I really do. But I had a mole in your organization this whole time."

A mole? Who?

A door near the back of the room opened, one of the emergency exits. There was the noise of a slight scuffle then someone new joined Cora on the lab floor. "Sorry, I'm late. Who knew a bookworm could put up such a fight?"

Dr. Victor Whale stood there, flexing his jaw, there was already a bruise forming there. "Regina, don't look so surprised, Blue did find me after I was kicked out of a hospital for doing as they called it, unholy experiments. Imagine succeeding… the amazing things that would happen. We could rewrite history, bring historical figures back to life, answer all the world's greatest mysteries. And it would all start here." Whale was too giddy for his own good. There was an unhealthy spark in his eyes.

Robin finally stood next to Regina, his gun pointed a Whale. He had trusted Whale, almost like a brother. How could he betray them like this? "You are out of your mind. How did you even get here? You don't know how to find a jet?" So many questions.

"You're right, I don't. But she does." Whale told him. And someone else entered the lab, this time through the main entrance.

That's when Neal finally made a noise next to Emma. He could not, refused to believe his eyes.

Amelia was standing there, gun pointed at Regina.

* * *

**Crap Crap Crap**

**Reviews?**


	51. End of the Line

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Did anyone see this coming?**

* * *

And this was exactly why Regina had ordered Amelia to stay behind. The mission was far too personal; her emotions would cloud her judgement. Regina had been right and now all might be lost.

It was an act of complete betrayal. Regina suddenly knew she had failed; her mother had won. She had found a weak spot in the organization and destroyed everything Bow and Arrow stood for. And all Regina, and the rest of the team could do was stare.

Though maybe not just stare. Footsteps were heard and Emma was off the catwalk and a few feet from Amelia. "Amelia, what the hell are you doing?" At least someone had their thoughts together.

"Trying to fix my life. The life that this company ruined. I knew getting involved with the so called good guys was a mistake." She pulled a small flash drive from her back pocket. "This is all Cora needs. She can bring back the dead. It's a breakthrough in science, no one ever thought it was possible."

"Fix your life?" Robin asked. Then he understood, she meant Graham. "This isn't the way, Amelia!" If he couldn't get through to her, no one could.

"I watched him take his last breath. I watched the light leave his eyes. I watched my own brother, my only family member die right in right of my eyes. I fought and I screamed, I tried to protect him but they held me back. I was helpless." Amelia paused to take a breath. "Do you actually know how he died? Those weren't bullet holes in Graham. They were stab holes. My brother was stabbed over and over by Zelena. Every stab, I felt it, like we had switched places." Another deep breath to fight off the sobs. "Graham was the only one in this world who cared about me. He was my everything. And I would do anything to bring him back. Even if it means betraying you all."

"Do you hear yourself?" Ruby rushed down. Graham had been her friend. "She is just using you. She isn't going to help you." She did not want to see zombies running the city and she did not want to see her teammate, her friend, hurt anymore. "She is going to kill us all when she gets a chance."

"I would kill the ones who talk too much, like you, dear." Cora took a step towards Amelia and held out a hand. "The flash drive, if you please."

Amelia's palm became sweaty on the flash drive. She hadn't come all this way, betrayed Bow and Arrow just to back out now.

"What would I do with you?"

"Go off the deep end and make stupid choices."

She and Graham had an actual conversation about a situation like the one she was in the middle of now. Like he had known how she would react to his death. This was not how he wanted her to act. He knew she was better and stronger than falling to desperate means to try and get him back. Graham had gone out a hero, that had always been his dream.

But he was the only one who cared about her…

Then it was like someone read her mind. "He wasn't the only one who cares about you."

Amelia knew that voice, she didn't have to look up. He was simply telling her the truth, trying to make her see the light.

Apparently there was now someone else who could talk reason to her. And maybe get through to her.

"Darling, I don't have all day. Time is running out." Cora's voice was losing the sweet sickness and now had an edge. She wanted the information now, she had waited long enough.

Amelia couldn't take Graham's dream from him. Even if it meant never being with him again. Amelia made up her mind and locked eyes with someone on the overhanding ledge.

"No." She told Cora then threw the flash drive high into air.

Two shots were fired, the one from Amelia hit Whale in the knee and the second went through the flash drive, thanks to Mary Margaret.

That was the signal to shower the lab with bullets, all aiming at the equipment. Cora ducked for cover under a large table. She watched in horror as her life's work, her only chance at a happy family, was destroyed.

Whale saw the outcome of Amelia's second one eighty and ran for the door. Or rather ran as well as he could with a bullet in his knee. But he was stopped by a fist that knocked him to the ground. Ruby's foot was on his chest.

"Stay." She growled.

Well, he had done a good job at teaching them. Maybe too good of a job.

The lab was now a mess of broken glass and unknown liquids. The shooting finally stopped. Cora finally went felt comfortable running for it now.

But she didn't get far, she heard familiar footsteps behind her. "Well thank you, Regina. You ruined something, again. I really thought you wanted a happy family."

"I do have a happy family, Mother. I made my own family. You had nothing to do with it. Maybe that's why it worked out so well." Regina was a few feet away. She did not want to get any closer.

"Everything I did, everything I ever did, was for you and your sister. At least Zelena was grateful, despite being clumsy." Cora finally turned around. Regina was not pointing her gun at her. "Are you really going to shoot me? Your own mother?"

"I don't want to, but you aren't leaving me much choice. You have to pay for your actions. You are playing God. There are some things you don't and will never understand because you are so wrapped up in yourself. You never cared about us. I saw the real you, every day of my childhood. You were never there or your back was to me.

"Regina, you can't believe that…" Cora took a step closer, hand out to her daughter.

The gun didn't drop. "I'm just telling you what I saw, Mother."

"Then you leave me no choice, dear." Cora sighed, as if accepting her fate. Her hand came down on a pile of papers. A pile of papers that was a cover for a button.

A loud siren began to sound and a red light flashed over their heads. "The lab has been compromised, it will start the self-destruct sequence. Everything I worked so hard for will be gone. I am willing to go down with the ship. What about you?"

Regina didn't have time to worry about anyone's safety. A pipe burst near their heads, the impact of the air in it blasted both Cora and Regina off the edge of the platform and into a vat below them.

They disappeared from Robin's sight and immediately he thought the worst. He ignored the warning lights and ran to the platform. Ashely was right behind him.

"Regina!" He screamed.

There she was, hanging on to a metal rod for dear life. She was dangling over a vat of lord only knew what. She was silent, just staring below. Both Robin and Ashely knew what she was staring at. They pulled her back up to safety.

"Regina, are you hurt?" Ashely asked, concerned.

"We need to get out of here now. No chit chat, ladies." Robin told them franticly.

She had to agree, they ran out of the now burning lab.

They were the last ones out. They had to fight their way around flames. Robin, Regina and Ashely made it to a safe distance when the entire building finally went up in smoke

Robin made Regina sit down and left her under the watchful eye of Ashely. He had to check on the rest of the team.

Emma was talking to a silent Amelia; Belle was looking over a cut on Jefferson's arm. Ruby and Killian both held Whale down on the ground. Everyone else was stable by the looks of it. So apart from a few issues, the mission was a success.

Then police cars, ambulances and fire engines appeared on the scene. Someone must have reported the fire. Before Robin could reach them to explain the situation, Mary Margaret stepped up.

"I've got this. Make sure Regina's okay."

Robin nodded then Ashely ran up to him. "Just a few cuts and scrapes, no broken bones. Blue called her cousin and the government is coming soon."

Before Robin could respond, there was sound of a helicopter overhead. Blue, Kathryn, Sidney and Gold stepped out.

"We went black for three minutes, lost all audio and visual with you. That must have been when Whale broke Amelia out and left headquarters. We had no idea what was going on until we saw it on the security cameras. When I get my hands on him…" Gold was ready to make someone's nightmares look like a happy place.

Blue stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. "No one is hurt. Living with the guilt is enough for him. Where is Cora?"

"Cora isn't an issue anymore." Robin knew he would have to give a full report later. Blue was fine with the short answer.

Kathryn desperately looked around for David, when she found him, she ran to him. He was safe, alive and unhurt. That's all she needed.

Government helicopters began to land around the building. Now Blue knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**And the villain dies the way all Disney dies, falling.**

**Reviews?**


	52. The Light

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

**Back to normal?**

* * *

Now came the paper work. Beating Heart was shut down and all the board members questioned on their knowledge of the experiments. Zelena and Whale were held along with the board members. Regina hadn't decided if she was going to visit her sister.

Bow and Arrow's greatest threat was taken care of. Now there was the case of the internal and personal issues.

* * *

"Hey."

Neal whirled around to see Amelia standing there, hands out in front of her. She felt she had to show that she was unarmed.

"Hey." He responded. He was standing outside the office building with his bagel.

Silence fell over them.

Amelia couldn't stop twisting her hands, her nerves were getting the best of her. "I don't know what to say first…"

"Pick one."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I almost betrayed you all. I'm sorry I almost sided with Cora. She made a very tempting offer. My grief was fresh. I wasn't thinking straight. I just wanted my brother back. I have never been alone before…"

'You're not alone." Neal cut her off.

"I know that now." She gave him a tiny smile. "Thank you, for having my back. For making me see the light."

"For you, anything."

Amelia looked at him, overcome with emotion. Neal would do anything for her? That sounded wonderful. Amelia was without her brother, her only blood family member, but now she had a new family. And Neal, well he could be so much more.

"Kiss me?" She asked.

He dropped his bagel to a bench and took a step forward, cradling her face. "Are we on the clock?"

"No."

"Good." Neal took the lead, there was no hesitation or confusion in his kisses. Amelia responded just as eagerly.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	53. Love

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Well, readers we have reached the end of this story. Thank you all for the follows and reviews, it means the world to me. **

* * *

The weather was bright and sunny when Mary Margaret and David walked out of the court house and shared their second kiss as husband and wife. Their friends followed them and cheered. It was a nice change to see happiness and love. All of Bow and Arrow had attended the wedding ceremony, including Blue.

"So who's walking down the aisle next?" Ruby asked the group.

No one answered but Neal did pulled Amelia close and kiss her cheek.

"All in good time there, buddy." She whispered under her breath.

Then a red convertible pulled up in front of the courthouse and a man in suit stepped out.

"Phil, long time no see." Blue greeted him warmly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Congratulations to the happy couple. Blue, I need your help, I need your team's help." He handed Blue a folder. "He goes by the name the Piped Piper. This is more up your alley."

Blue looked over the file then turned to her team. "You want an assignment?"

They all exchanged excited glances.

Emma was the first to answer. "We can handle the mission, Director."

Bow and Arrow was more than a job, it was their family and their lives.

* * *

**Yes, this is a nod to Marvel's Agents of Shield**

**Reviews?**

**New Once Upon story starting on the first Wednesday of next month. There will be a different publishing schedule than other stories. **


End file.
